Shared Love and Revenge (Eren x F-Reader)
by SMichaelis1997
Summary: You were just a normal girl living in Shiganshina until the unthinkable happens. Titans invade and after losing your family all is lost. After five years, you learn of the attack on Trost and are reunited with your long lost friends and your love. What will happen when he joins the Scouts under your command- May contain lemon in later chapters. BTW Erenxreader are around 18yrs old
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One ~ The fall of Shiganshina

Shiganshina District, Year 845

 _It was a normal day, just like any other in the small district of Shiganshina. The birds were playing in the sky. The warm sun beating down on the parched earth. The sounds of children's screams and laughter as they played. Merchants and sales-men shouting, trying to get the attention of others to sell their goods. The preaching of holy men, and the occasional thump against the alabaster walls that outlined the district. Yep, just a normal day._

 _That is until that one moment. The moment all of humanity have been dreading since the day the walls were erected. The realisation that the walls are a pen, humanity, livestock ready for slaughter..._

 _I glanced up at the fading blue sky, my best friends standing beside me as we blanch in horror at the walls. The two boys, one with jaw length blonde hair and blue eyes, the other, brunette with teal green eyes both mindlessly speaking, trying to understand what was unfolding before us. The girl who stood beside me, won't say a word but I know that she is scared. She might act all tough and make out she has no emotion, but when faced with the one thing that could eradicate us all, I know she is completely petrified._

 _We stared up at the Wall of Shiganshina district, our eyes widening in fear. My mind racing through all the possible outcomes that we could possibly survive this. But how can you survive something that you thought was impossible to begin with._

 _"That's not possible..."The blonde spoke in his breathy voice, "That wall is fifty metres high..."_

 _My (E/C) eyes widened as a face began to appear, shrouded by a cloud of steam. The face, crimson, no skin covering its flesh, only muscle. No lips, just a wide menacing set of teeth set in a large smile and small eyes. The image searing itself into my mind. I couldn't take my eyes off it as a hole blasted through the wall. Chunks of flying rock explode into the air, raining down of the houses and the poor people below. My eyes shifted from the towering being to people running, cowering. Some crushed from the falling debris, some trapped, others killed instantly on impact. Family members, friends, strangers now plaster the walls, now thick in blood on the outlining buildings. Those are the lucky ones. They feel no pain anymore. They won't have to fear what is to come._

 _The large head retreated behind the wall, it's work done as the first horrifying faces begin to appear through the large hole._

 _"RUN!"_

 _"THEY'VE BREACHED THE WALL!"_

 _"HELP US!"_

 _Panicking, screaming citizens ran away from the wall, but I know their attempts at escape will be in vain. My eyes still frozen on the space where that monster had been. I can still see it's face, clear as day._

 _"My house is in that direction... Mum's all by herself..." The brunette said absentmindedly, ignoring the fact that he was now running in the direction of imminent death._

 _I called out to him and the girl as they fled, heading for their house. I live next door to them but right now I want to focus on those who I know are alive. My brain kicking into overdrive as I snapped around and faced the blonde. His sky blue eyes brimming with tears as he stared through me._

 _"We're... We're all going to be devoured!" He panicked, his tears falling down his cheeks._

 _I frowned at him, my mouth set in a hard line as I took his shoulders and shook him, "No we're not. Snap out of it!" I shouted, watching as his eyes widen and lower to look at me._

 _"B...But..."_

 _"No buts. Go and get Mr Hannes! Tell him where I am going so he can help us!" My voice carrying my command easily as I glared at the taller boy._

 _The blonde looked down at me, worry creasing his brow as he made the connections, "You're going after them... that's suicide... you'll die..."_

 _"Look, the more time I spend trying to reassure you that I will be fine, the less time I have to actually save them. Trust me, I will bring them back."_

 _He shook his head as if to shake out all the negative thoughts, a determined look spreading across his face, "Alright, just promise me one thing?"_

 _"And what is that?" I groaned, bouncing on the balls of my feet. I could already hear the steady thumps coming this way._

 _The blonde glanced back up, his eyes meeting mine as he placed his hand over mine, "Promise me you will come back?"_

 _I sighed. I needed to go but he would never leave unless I gave him something to fight for. Unfortunately years of being beaten for your beliefs surely has done its number on him. "I promise. I will meet you at the boats," I reassured, hugging him briefly, "Now go! Get Mr Hannes."_

 _He smiled and nodded, taking off in the opposite direction to me. His blue dress coat fluttering as he ran._

 _I sprinted as fast as my feet would carry me, occasionally slipping on the now blood-saturated ground. The thuds were louder, and a few heads were visible. The loud sounds of crunching, biting, and groaning surrounded me. Tears escaped my eyes as I ran not sure of what I would find._

 _"Please be alive," I whispered, my breathing coming in uneven gasps as I took the steps two at a time and rounded the corner._

 _My eyes widened as I spotted a titan approaching my two friends, skidding to a halt. They were crouched, both trying to heave a collapsed part of the roof of his house off his mother. Small tears threatened to spill again as I watched them. The titan continued to get closer and closer, it's eyes trained on the three that sat before it. It's smile widening, possibly at the thought of a meal._

 _"Will you shut up for one second and listen to me for once in your life!" His mother screamed as the boy heaved the wood again, "One thing I am asking you, one thing!" The titan stepped closer. I needed to help them, but I couldn't. Frozen in fear as I stared in the eyes of the titan._

 _I blocked out the conversation over the sound of Mr Hannes' equipment flying over me. He landed softly next to the boy, saying something to his mother. He stood, brushing off his uniform and ran at the titan, "My job is killing titans and saving lives!" he cried, pulling out two long, sharp-looking blades as he charged at the titan._

 _Mr Hannes will take the titan down, then we can all get to safety, I thought as I smiled in relief. My feet slowly making their way towards the boy._

 _Suddenly, Mr Hannes just stopped. The titan smiled down at him, it's dead eyes glinted hungrily at him. My eyes widened as Mr Hannes turned, grabbing both the boy and girl in his arms and sprinting off away from the smiling giant. His amber eyes dull with defeat._

 _"NO! STOP IT! MUM...!" The boy cried, struggling in Mr Hannes' grip, thrusting his hand out to his mothers._

 _She copied, tears flooding down her cheeks, "I love you! Stay alive!" She screamed, her voice thick with pain and anguish._

 _The titan stepped behind the house, crouching down and sifting it's giant fingers through the rubble before pulling out his mother. She pounded her tiny fists against its own. The titan violently placed its other hand around her torso and pulled upwards, snapping her spine in two. I backed away, tears spilling over as I watched, not blinking, unable to look away._ _It leered at her now limp body, lifting it to its face. The titan opened its massive smiling mouth and placed her upper body inside, its tongue wrapping round her body. The large white boulder sized teeth flew down meeting her flesh as it bit down. Blood flew into the air and rained down upon the parched earth._

 _"NOOOO!" Both the boy and I screamed as the titan swallowed her whole. Blood roared in my ears as I watched it throw the rest of the boy's mother inside it's mouth and chew. The sound of crunching as her bones met the teeth rattled through my brain. I whirled around to look at the boy, his eyes dead as he stared up at the giant. His mouth held agape in horror. A maniacal grin spreading across the titan's face as it licked its blood stained teeth. While it was busy, just casually licking its hands of the blood, I scrambled to my own house which was next door to the boy's._

 _My face void of all emotion as my eyes brushed over my childhood home. The roof was collapsed in by a large boulder. The front door splintered off it's hinges and hanging limply from the frame. I stepped inside gingerly and my eyes scanned the bloodstained wood. My three siblings lying dead on the floor, their faces expressionless however their eyes opened wide in fear and shock. I prayed their demise was quick and painless however I couldn't be sure. I walked through the house, hearing muffled cries coming from my room. Grabbing a knife, I walked into the room and shut the door behind me. My father laid trapped under the boulder. Unlike the boy and his sister, I knew there was nothing I could do for him and there was no point in attempting to pull him out._

 _"(F/N), get out of here now! I can hear them coming!" He roared, his black hair matted to the side of his face in blood, his dark eyes filled with sadness. I gripped the knife tighter and stalked toward him, "I love you Dad," was the last thing he heard. His small smile spreading across his face as I closed the distance between us._

 _I closed the door behind me a few moments later, glancing at my blood stained hands. The same titan that killed my best friend's mother began to rummage through my house, picking up my already dead siblings. The sickening crunch echoed off the walls and more blood splashed onto the floor. I dropped the bloody blade, my eyes fixed on the titan as it finished swallowing and picked up my now dead father. I spared him from pain but that didn't stop the titan's blood lust. How could it just keep going? It must know that they are dead. Why must it keep eating them? What more could it possibly want to take away from me? My district, my home, my family, my friends... what more could it want?_

 _The sound of metal clanking beside me broke me out of my thoughts as I was thrown over someone's shoulder. My gaze never once left that damned smiling titan. After a few moments the sound of gas puffing and metal flying through the air as I soared up over the titan's head. Its dead eyes met with mine and a smile spread across its face. I stared back, a frown marring my features, "One day, I don't know when or how, but one day I will slaughter all of you," I whispered, my face set into a hard grimace. My skin hot, my hands shaking with pure rage as the titan's expression changed into one of fear._

 _"Not a single titan will be spared..."_

* * *

Present day, Year 850

I sat blot up right in bed, sweat pouring off my brow as I recalled the nightmare of my past. Five years had passed since that dreadful day. Five years since the titans took over Shiganshina and Wall Maria. Seems like it was only yesterday that my life was turned upside down. Hot tears flooded my cheeks as I growled in protest, swiping my scorching flesh with my hand. I shook all over in fury. Pinching the bridge of my nose and breathing deeply I began to replay my mantra in my head. I will slay all the titans, I will slay all the titans.

A knock on the door brought me to attention as I stood up, my body still hot and shaking. A light steam rolled off my body as I attempted to calm myself. It was only a dream, nothing like that will ever happen again.

"Oi! Lieutenant, are you up yet?" A stern, monotone voice called through the wooden door.

"I will be out in a moment Captain," I replied, my voice void of any emotion as I stalked to my water basin. Throwing the cool water over my sticky body as I repeated my mantra through my head. The cool water cascaded down my face as I stared in the mirror at myself. Long wavy (H/C) hair framed my face, spilling over my shoulders, sharp (E/C) eyes narrowed and glaring back at me, a straight petite nose and full lips that were pressed into a hard thin line. My features marred with a glare. I pushed off my basin and headed to my dresser, throwing on my light beige shirt and white trousers before the tedious task of the ODM belts.

Once I had fixed my canisters, compressor and blades to my belts, I opened the door to find the Captain, leaning against the wall. Arms crossed against his chest, his eyes staring blankly into space.

"You ready for the mission Lieutenant?" He asked, his cold steel blue eyes meeting mine. His onyx black hair, styled in an undercut, shined in the early morning light. He was short however just an inch or so taller than myself. Damn, for a short guy he held the power, and it was a privilege to serve under him as his Lieutenant.

I smiled and cracked my knuckles and neck before meeting his gaze once more. My promise will now be for filled even if it's only a few at a time, "Of course Captain. Lets go kill some titans!"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two ~ Trost has fallen

I glare up at the giant ugly beast standing in front of me, its menacing ear-to-ear grin leering at me. Dead eyes, no hint of life behind them stare back at me. Tufts of hair ruffled by the breeze falling in its face as it swipes its large hand in my direction. Sighing lightly as I easily dodge the slow lumbering creature. It makes me nauseous to think that these slow, lumbering, dumbass creatures have nearly well and truly pushed humanity to extinction. But no more. We know how to fight them now, no longer shooting into the abyss. No longer ignorant. We now know how to fight them, to kill them, to completely eradicate these bastards from the face of the earth.

The titan roars in displeasure as it lifts its hand again and makes another swipe for me. I chuckle to myself, "I will give you your dues, you are actually trying." It misses again and growls in frustration as it pulls at its hair, "You are going to have to do better than that!" I shout at the beast, unsheathing my blades and holding them high in the air. The soft rays of sunlight glinting off the silver metal.

A metallic shriek sounds above me as a small agile body flies over the area, his voice calling to me in irritation, "Tch... stop tormenting the damn thing and take it down!"

I sigh and hold my blades up and point them at the titan, "Sorry my friend, looks like play time is over. Time for me to take you to your maker."

I click my triggers, shooting a grapple into a building behind the titan and propel into the air with a puff of gas. I pass under the titan's under arm and release the grapple and twist to shoot it into the titan's neck. The hook sinks into the flesh, blood seeping out around the grapple, staining the metal. The compressor on my back hisses as I soar high above the titan's nape. My blades held high, I press the retract trigger and spin towards the titan like a tornado of blades. A loud scream erupts from the titan as I slice the scalding flesh and it falls to the ground with a loud thud. Hot, thick crimson blood spurts from the gash as a cloud of steam bursts from every pore of the fallen titan, surrounding its body in a opaque veil.

I glance at the sky and spot the small figure who called out to me, standing on the roof of a small church. _Hope he's not going to bust my balls for that one._ My thoughts scattered as I joined Captain Levi.

His bottle green cloak fluttering lightly around him as he surveys the area. His eyebrows narrowing as he spots a fallen comrade bleeding on the ground below us. He sighs loudly and raises his eyes at three titans that have approached on both sides.

Three others landed beside us, Petra Ral, Oluo Bozado and Gunther Schultz, three of the four members of the famous special operations squad or as we like to call it "Levi" squad.

"One on the right, two on the left," he mutters, his monotone voice low with annoyance. I follow his gaze, spotting the two on the left. The two were of the eleven metre class, both really damn ugly. I mean all titans are ugly but these two look like the could win first and second prize at the ugly fair.

"Petra, see to the wounded below. Oluo, Gunther, take out the one on the right," the Captain ordered, clicking his tongue against his cheek. His black hair caressing his cheek bones as he turns to us all, his eyes assessing each of us in turn.

"And what about the other two?" Oluo asks, his voice arrogant as a small smirk plays with the corner of his lips. He points one of his blades at the two titans who seem to be having a roaring match with each other.

"Lieutenant (L/N) and I will take care of them." With that the Captain gracefully jumps from the building with me trailing behind him. I glance back, Oluo frowns at me and actually stamps his foot before flying off to take care of the other titan. _Jeez... what a moron._

I head to the first of the two titans, whilst Levi propels himself up into the air, tossing his blades into the second's eyes. The titan in front of me scowls as I shoot my hooks into its shoulder, artfully dodging its lazy fingers as it made a grab at me. I swerve to miss its fore arm and land on its shoulder. Swooping in from the shoulder I cut deeply into the flesh. Pain seers through my legs as the scalding blood splashes up my thighs, only momentarily staining my white trousers.

 _Ah shit,_ I curse, finishing the beast off before flipping off the falling body and soar over to the nearest roof top. The blood from my trousers has already evaporated, leaving no stain, but I can't say the same for my legs that feel raw underneath the fabric. I groan and glance up, catching sight of the Captain as he stood on top of the bald screaming titan's head. I couldn't hear what he was saying over the animalistic cries but sure enough before I had enough time to even blink, the titan is falling to the ground. Its hands covering its eyes, mouth agape mid scream, a large deep gash at the nape of its neck. A cloud of dust, dirt and rocks fly up as the body lands on the ground, crushing a building with its massive torso. Levi lands next to me, glaring at his blood covered hand, muttering to himself about being unhygienic and rude to be so dirty.

" _Tch... stop tormenting the damn thing and take it down!"_ I mock him, imitating his death glare and voice with almost complete accuracy. Levi's thin eyebrows narrow but I know he is amused as his mouth twitchs slightly at the corners. I have always had a good relationship with the Captain, after he accepted me into his squad after a short time being in the Cadets, he has become like a brother to me. Only I could challenge and joke with him so freely, others would get scared of his wrath and run in the other direction. Me on the other hand, well I can take on a grumpy midget better than any normal scout.

Levi reaches into his cloak with his clean hand and takes out a cloth and begins the tedious task of wiping his hands and blades of the titan blood. I sigh and shake my head, my long (H/C) hair falling around my shoulders from my pony tail, "You know as well as I do that titan blood evaporates. I don't know why you waste your time." He doesn't answer, but his head snaps up as something catches his eye. I follow his gaze as a large abnormal charges straight for Petra, who's tending to our wounded comrade. A low growl escapes our lips as we both take off into the air and head straight for the abnormal freak.

So far the 56th expedition was going off without a hitch.

* * *

Captain Levi lands a little way from Petra and our wounded subordinate. Tears brimmed her large amber eyes as she presses a large cloth against the fallen's blood soaked abdomen. The blood trickles out of his wound, his intestines and stomach visible from his side. _Shit, this is bad._ I stay back, leaning up against the wall, my eyes averted and fixed on the azure sky. A choked sob threatens to break free from my throat as I try and contain my emotions. As much as I'm surrounded by death, I couldn't stand to watch people die. Even though I'm humanity's second strongest soldier, a close second behind Levi, I only have one weakness. And it all stemmed from the events back in Shiganshina five years ago. From that terrible day, I have never been able to watch people die. Sometimes it is inevitable, especially out here in the field, but in situations like the one before me, a dying soldier speaking his last words to his Captain, hoping he was useful to the cause, I try to avoid at all costs. I run my hand through my hair and tug my hair tie out, letting my (H/C) hair drift over my face. My hands shaking and my skin heating as my anger bubbles to the surface. No matter what we do, there will be no victory until all the titans are dead and rotting. I sniff and retie my hair, swiping away my tears as my thoughts are bombarded with images of my fallen home.

"Captain, he's gone," Petra announces, bowing her head.

Levi sighs, taking his hand out of the dead man's grasp, "Did the man hear any of what I had to say? Any of it?" He asks, his face void of all emotion.

"I think he heard all of it Sir. Look at his face, that's a face at peace," Petra reassures, wiping her bloody hands on the fallen's cloak.

I scoff, pushing myself off the wall, "If you think that is a face at peace Petra then you really need to work on your recognition of emotions," I growl, scowling at her. I've never really liked Petra and her naïve ways. Despite her being a good soldier, she still thinks its all sunshine and god-damn rainbows.

"How can you be so callous and cold hearted?" Petra hisses, her eyes glowing as she stands.

"I'm not being callous, I am being realistic. If he was at peace, he would have passed with his family surrounding him when he was old and in his own home. Not out here in the wilderness, surrounded by titans. No if you ask me, he died in pain, and even with the Captains words, the last thoughts going through his mind would be how he would never get to see the people he loves. Its just pointless, all this death!" I shout, turning on my heel and walk away. My limbs quivering in anger, heat rolling off my back as my muscles tighten and strain against my clothing. I hate that I am always angry, but it is the only thing that keeps me sane in this nightmare of a life.

"What's her problem?" Petra growls at the Captain as he wipes his bloodstained hand on his cloth.

"She's had a rough start Petra. These sorts of things trouble her deeply," He explains, his voice tired, "Please just refrain from annoying her further, I don't want to have to deal with a furious Lieutenant. The last time we barely came out of it unscathed."

I smile and chuckle at his comment, remembering how I had almost beaten a comrade who pissed me off until the Captain stopped me, almost getting beaten himself. However back then I was worse, angrier. But the Captain taught me how to use my rage against the titans and how to refrain from hurting anyone.

My ears prick as I hear hoof beats coming from the north, the Captain joins me, placing a gentle hand on my shoulder and squeezes. I glance up at him, my eyes meeting his as I soften under his touch, "I'm sorry."

He waves off the apology and keeps his eyes trained ahead of us as the Commanding squad rides up toward us. No one other than the Captain and the Commander knows of my tortured past. Levi was more compassionate with me since he confided in me of the loss of his closest friends, even if the compassion meant taking me out to the training grounds and beating my arse at hand-to-hand combat. For a grumpy, foul-mouthed, clean freak, he sure knew how to throw a punch.

A dapple grey horse slowed in front of us, the blonde Commander lowering his azure eyes to meet mine and Levi's emotionless expressions.

"We're pulling out. Gather your squad and get ready to head back to Trost!" He ordered, his large eyebrows furrowing, almost touching each other.

I gape up at him, throwing a hateful glare up at the man, "What do you mean? You know damn well we can push further!"

"I will not let my men's deaths pave for our retreat! We keep going!" Levi hisses, his hand tightening on my shoulder as it strains when I pull to go toward the Commander, my anger reignited.

The Commander's eyes fall to the fallen soldier just behind us, then he tugs the reins of his horse so he's now facing us straight on. He clears his throat before addressing us, his voice carrying through the air like a thunder clap, "A swarm of titans have been spotted heading south. I fear that they are heading for Trost District."

My eyes widen as he continues, "Its just like five years ago. For all we know the colossal and the armoured titans could have laid waste to Wall Rose and reduce it to nothing but smouldering rubble. We must head back now!"

The Captain and I thump our fists to our chests, "Yes sir!"

My heart crashes against my ribcage, threatening to break free. Trost can't have fallen. We were ready. We were ready for the next titan attack. Humanity was ready to stand up and fight back. How could this have happened? We only left Trost a few hours ago.

"LETS MOVE OUT! THIN OUT THE TITAN NUMBERS AS MUCH AS YOU CAN, WE WILL PROVIDE AS MUCH SUPPORT AS POSSIBLE!" The Commander yells, his horse rearing as the others from the commanding squad race away to find the rest of the Scouting regiment.

Levi squad races up to join us, horses at the ready. I hoist myself into the saddle and follow as the Commander begins the charge, leading the scouting formation. Captain Levi by my side as we race through the terrain. Our eyes glued to the horizon, occasionally flitting up to the sky to check for signal flares. The Commander developed the long range scouting formation, which aided in the early detection of titans and reduced the death toll of the Scouting Regiment considerably.

My scowl deepens at the thought of those two ugly bastards laying siege on Wall Rose. My rage once again bubbling to the surface, my skin now scalding to the touch. My grip on the reins tightened as a plume of red smoke flew up into the air. The right wing spotters clearly fighting off the titans and preventing the lumbering bastards from infiltrating the middle of the formation.

After what seemed like an age of riding, the alabaster formation of the wall of Trost District appeared in the distance. A large throng of titans bee-lining for a large hole. My eyes widen at the hole, deep foot prints present at the foot of the wall.

That titan kicked the wall in. Just like five years ago. I could still see his corpse-like face in my head. As if it had all happened yesterday. Captain Levi ordered the squad to help the rest of the Scouting Regiment take out the remaining titans near the walls and draw the rest away from the hole. The Commander rode up between us, his eyes grave as he regards the Captain and I, "I want you and the Lieutenant to check on the situation in Trost. Help where you can."

We both nod and kick our horses into a gallop, making a bee line for the hole. It's at least eight metres wide and ten metres high. I could hear Levi muttering to himself as we passed the remaining titans and to the wall. All of a sudden, out of nowhere a loud roar sounds from the other side of the wall and a massive rock smashes into the hole, sealing it shut. Small pieces of the rock splintering off and showering the ground in front of us.

"LOOK OUT!" Levi cries, yanking on his horse's reins. I turn, facing forward as I pull my horse up before getting crushed by the giant rock. The horse rears and falls back, almost squashing me as I roll out of the way of the falling beast. The horse stands and nuzzles my face as I sit up, staring up at the now blocked gate.

"What the hell?" We both growl in unison. Levi trots over to me and holds out his hand, "Are you okay?" his voice laced with subtle concern.

"Yes I am fine. But what the hell is this?" I bristle, waving my hand at the sealed gate. My eyes narrow as I spot a few straggling titans approaching us, our shouts attracting their attention from the Scouting Regiment.

"I don't know. Let's go check it out!" The Captain orders. I nod in agreement and shoot my grapples into the alabaster stone, Levi close at my heels as we scale the wall. The smooth surface of the wall causing more problems as we slip and slide, both of us grunting as we use our gas to fly to the top of the wall.

My breathing coming in short gasps as I survey the surrounding area. The light is dim, the sun setting low in the sky, setting it ablaze with oranges, pinks and opals as the night sky comes barrelling forth. Not long until night fall. "Levi" squad could be seen from the top of the fifty metre wall, corralling the stragglers and picking them off one by one.

I step over to the edge of the wall, glaring at the fallen city below. Buildings were on fire, smoke plumed up toward the fast approaching night sky. Titans could be seen in the distance, not just one or two, but at least seventy of the damned things. Their numbers massed into the corners of the district, causing me to frown. _Why so many in one place? Surely they would be skulking around the city, looking for a tasty human to eat. What could possibly be attracting so many into one spot?_ Shouts could be heard down below and my gaze falls down to the rock that has sealed the gate. _How? What could have sealed the gate with such a huge boulder?_ Clouds of dust and steam swirls from the rock and I manage to make out a faint outline.

"There is something down there," I murmur as Levi joins me, swiping his hair from his eyes and scratching the base of his neck. His eyebrows furrow as he too spots the outline, but he gives nothing away.

Two fifteen metre titans make their way to the blocked gate, one with an evil looking sneer that encompasses the entire width of its face, while the other just looked like a regular ugly-arse titan.

"Whatever is going on down there is sure attracting some attention," Levi mutters in a disgusted tone, his hands already grasping his blades. His cravat flowing neatly around the base of his neck and slightly over his shoulder, _how does that thing not annoy him?_

I nod in agreement as the two titans continue to lumber their way through the rubble of the fallen city toward the gate, "Right, Lieutenant take care of whatever is going on down there. I will take on these two shitheads!"

I smile at him, his eyes meeting mine, "You think you can cover me?"

He smirks, flicking my forehead, "Of course, brat. Have I ever let you down?" He chuckles as he steps off the wall, flying with all the grace of a bird, toward the titans.

I follow suit, twisting so my back is facing the titans. I shoot a trigger into the giant boulder, fragments of the stone breaking away as my hook latches on.

As I plummet down to the ground, I made out the outline of a degrading titan corpse sitting facing the boulder. _Hm... explains the low visibility._

My eyes widen as I catch sight of three people surrounding the titan's nape, its dark hair pooling around its broad shoulders. They shout at each other, but I could only make out the final words, "...Then we cut him out!"

I press on of my triggers, unlatching the hook from the boulder and use some of my depleting gas to land gently on the ground before the bodies of the titans the Captain had just slain.

I turn back, my eyes near enough popping out of my skull at the disintegrating titan corpse. Its tanned flesh already breaking away from its body to reveal a smouldering skeleton, its mouth held open wide, eyes closed and buried beneath the mass of dark hair. The steam clears and I spot the three who were on top of the titan moments before. One of them kneeling with another in their arms. Their eyes wide and staring at us blankly.

"The...wings...of freedom," the collapsed soldier stutters, eyeing Levi's fluttering cloak. He turns and glares at the four, "Pay attention brats! This is the part where you tell me what the hell I am looking at!" his voice irritated.

My eyes wander to the one holding the wounded soldier, his jaw length blonde hair swaying and caressing his skin, ocean blue eyes staring up at us, his face pales as grief and shock plasters across his features, as if he were seeing a ghost. A slightly upturned nose, thin lips, tall lanky figure. Armin? My eyes widen at Levi, his gaze falling on me and concern flashes across his steel blue eyes as tears form in my eyes. I stumble over toward them and my (E/C) eyes meet teal green eyes. Only one person in the world has eyes like that. I glance up at the others, one a girl with black hair. It is shorter than I remember but still long enough to hide some of her porcelain features. She's grown quite beautiful, I'm amazed I recognise her, but if it wasn't for those blue nonchalant eyes and red scarf around her thin neck, I doubt I would have connected the dots. The other is a Garrison member, so I don't waste my time on her.

Instead I turn back to the teal eyed man before me. His chocolate brown hair still a mess on his head, giving him a just-woken-up-like-this look. His features more grown up and he's definitely toned up as well. His jaw set hard and twitching slightly, his tear brimmed eyes fall to mine as he places a weak hand on my tearstained cheek. I flinch at the contact, his hand scorching hot, but he doesn't move. His long fingers graze the apples of my cheeks, my jaw, my ear lobe, my neck. I frown when I see the red, tight burn-like marks marring his skin under his eyes, but to me he is still beautiful. Still the boy who I loved back in Shiganshina. Still the boy, who, for five years, I thought was possibly dead.

"Eren?"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three ~ Old friends reunited

Eren doesn't answer, he just nods his head weakly. His chocolate brown hair falling limply around his expressive teal green eyes. He looked so frail and vulnerable in that moment, _What happened to you Eren?_ I was used to seeing the strong willed boy who I had grown up with, not the weak man before me who could barely hold his head up to even look at me. Yet despite the five years of being apart, I knew his personality wouldn't have changed. If anything, I know losing his mother in Shiganshina would have fueled his hatred and will to destroy the titans and become a member of the Scouting Regiment. My mind swimming with memories of us as kids, one memory in particular came crashing to the surface.

...

 _I glanced up at Eren, my hand entwined with his as I dragged him through the cobbled streets, "Come on slow poke, keep this up and we will miss them!" I called back._

 _Eren laughed, throwing his head back as he dragged me forward, his legs powering into a sprint as we came pelting down the hill past our houses and down to the main gate. Large crowds of people had gathered to watch the Scouting Regiment head out on their latest mission. Our eyes opened wide as we spotted the blonde Section Commader, Erwin Smith._

 _"I bet he has killed more titans that most of these guys!" Eren exclaimed, his eyes bright with hope._

 _"Yeah! But I think that guy there might have killed even more than Erwin!" I laughed, pointing to a small black haired man. His features blank as he stared out, his steel blue eyes focused entirely on the gate in front of him. Two people flanked him, a fiery red head and a tall, lanky brown haired man._

 _Eren scoffed at me as we continued to watch the rest of the Regiment join the others. Before long we could hear the Commander shouting words of encouragement. Shouting about how this would be the mission where they would finally be able to gain access to a stronghold outside the walls. This would be the expedition where humanity will finally take back what was stolen from them. Battle cries of agreement sounded, shiny metal blades flew into the air and the clanking of their gear rang through the energized atmosphere._

 _The gate groaned as it lifted up from the ground, exposing the outside world to our wandering gazes._

 _"One day that will be you and me Eren," I smiled up at the taller boy, taking his hand in mine, "One day we will join the Scouts and explore the world beyond the walls."_

 _Eren smiled down at me, his face lighting up with promise, "Definitely. No matter what, we will join the Scouts together. I wouldn't miss it for the world."_

 _..._

Tears brim my eyes as I recall the memory. My stoic eyes reflecting his pain as I gaze at him. His teal green eyes stare into my (E/C) eyes, grief flashing through those beautiful hues.

"You're... alive?" Eren said between laboured breaths, his voice barely a whisper, "I thought...you...were dead."

"I know. And I am so sorry for that," I breathe, leaning into his scalding touch. Closing my eyes briefly as the tears that had built up, spilt over and slide down my cheeks. The silence between us disrupted when Levi stomps his way over. I glimpse up at the stoic man, his eyes glacial as he glares at the boy before me, travelling up his form and down his arm to my face.

"What are you doing?" Levi growls, his hands twitching at his sides.

I don't look up at the raven haired Captain, I just give Eren a gentle smile, placing my cool hand to his. His skin felt like it was stretched too tightly over his knuckles, the warmth of his hand scorching to the touch, but I couldn't care either way. I pull his warm hand away from my face and place it back in his lap, then I turn to face the stone-faced Captain, "This soldier needs urgent medical attention," I pause, my eyes pleading with the onyx haired man as I straighten up beside him, "I believe he came out of that!"

Levi follows my arm as I point to the smouldering skeleton that was slumped near the boulder. The pale ivory bones groan and shudder as the supporting limbs break away, the skull snapping away from the delicate vertibrae and came crashing down to the ground in a cloud of steam. Shrouding us in a veil of dust as it shatters on contact of the hard cobbled street.

I never could tell what the man was thinking just by his features, only his eyes ever gave away what he truly felt, however even now his eyes were impassive. When his glacial hues returned to mine, a flash of curiosity flickers across his silvery eyes.

"Is this observation correct soldier?" he asks, shooting a death glare at the grey haired garrison member.

She stares up at him, her eye glasses reflecting off the retreating sun, her hair ruffling in the slight breeze, "That is correct, Sir."

Levi groans, running a calloused hand through his onyx hair, pausing momentarily to scratch his undercut out of pure annoyance. His mouth set in a harsh, white line. His jaw muscles ticking as his eyebrows twitch angrily.

"Great!" He sighs, "Then this had just become a Military Police matter."

Eren grunted against Armin, his teal green eyes fluttering closed as he struggles to stay conscious. His shoulders slump as he is unable to support himself, his head bowing low. Armin glances worriedly at his friend and adjusts his hold of Eren.

The blonde's blue eyes widen, the colour in his cheeks fades, his mouth pulled into a grim line, "What will they do with him?"

I tug at the collar of my shirt, a nervous habit I gained whenever I felt stressed or nervous. Levi and I exchange glances, our eyes both full to the brim with concern, "I have no idea. I guess the mildest form of punishment they could deal him would be to strip him of his rank," I said, my voice void of emotion at the thought of those bastards laying a finger on Eren.

"But he hasn't done anything wrong! If anything they should reward him for preventing further disaster," Mikasa spoke up, her normally calm voice now shrill with panic.

"That may so, but the Military Police are guarenteed to only see the fact that he can transform into a titan. With this knowledge, they may come to the conclusion that he is an enemy of humanity and try and dispose of him," I explain, my head bowed slightly, my (H/C) hair falling around my face.

Armin sighs, shaking his blonde head, his hair caressing his cheeks, "Then we convince them like we convinced the Garrison Regiment. Use Commander Pyxis to help convince them Eren is no threat..." His breathy voice trails off.

I glance at a somber-looking Levi, he doesn't say anything, he just eyes Eren's now unconscious form. His eyes calculating the best form of action.

"Having a titan on our side would give us a tactical advantage," He murmurs, his voice low enough that only I can hear him, "However, to even begin to fight for his cause, we must determine his intensions."

I turn to face the Captain, he was only an inch taller than me, the volume of his hair adding maybe another couple of centimeters to his overall height. My eyebrows pull down in a frown as I concentrate on the stoic man as we contemplate on what to do with Eren. I nod in agreement, but he was right. _How do we even begin to fight for his cause?_

"So what's the plan of action?"

Levi faces me, his thin eyebrows crease into a glare as he runs his eyes down my form and then analyses the others, "Lieutenant, I will entrust you with getting the boy over the wall and to the Military Police base just beyond Wall Rose," he explains, "The rest of us will continue to eradicate the titans threatening Trost, while also covering your back."

I click my heels together and salute the man, "Understood."

Reaching into my cloak, I pull out an extra belt strap, testing it by stretching it so it tenses in my hands. The smooth leather sliding silkily through my fingers as I approach the four sitting on the ground.

"What is that for?" Mikasa asks, her mouth pulled downward while her brows furrow. There was no glint in her eyes, no sparkle. It's like staring into the dead eyes of a titan. I rolled my own eyes at her stupidity, _clearly she doesn't possess as much intelligence as I remember her having._

"How else do you expect me to operate my ODM gear? I can't carry him in my arms and use the ODM at the same time," I deadpan as her features soften slightly, my explanation sinking in.

I tentatively step over toward Armin, bending down and grabbing Eren gently under his arms and hoist him up. Even hunched over, I could tell the brunette is taller than me. Through his sleeves, or should I say sleeve, I could see his well toned, muscled arms. His legs wobble as I straighten up, his breathing increasing with the movement. With Levi's help, I secure him to my side, pulling the belt tight around our waists and looping it in our ODM belts so there was no risk of him slipping out of the hold. I roll my shoulders as I turn to face the three who were still kneeling on the ground.

"Keep all those ugly bastards away from me, I am not the only one counting on your skill here," I order, my voice regaining it's stoic fashion.

The three nod in unison, to which I turn on my heel and equip my triggers out of their holsters. A small voice rang out behind me.

"Promise you will keep him safe?" Her voice small and barely a whisper.

My eyes flit over my shoulder, staring at the sorrowful girl who sat before me, her scarf pulled up over her mouth to her nose, "Of course I will."

Armin's pale eyes flash to mine, he was still pale as he stood on unsteady legs, his cool hand taking my own. Levi clicks his tongue and sighs behind me, his patience wearing thin.

"Promise me that you will come back this time..." he whispers, a light rosy blush dusting along the apples of his cheeks. My eyes widen as my breath catches in my throat. His words echoing in my head, clencing my heart in a vice-like grip, squeezing it tightly. I had promised Armin that I would come back, five long years ago. I could only imagine his heartbroken eyes when he only saw Eren and Mikasa at the boats and not me alongside them. I don't even remember how I got to Trost District, my memories all a blur. After the Garrison member found me in my house, the titan smiling down at me, all I remember is the sounds of loud rumbling and a man shouting at me.

I was about to respond when Levi butts in, his voice clearly annoyed, "Tch... she doesn't need to promise you anything, brat. Now come on! Get moving!"

I sigh, squeezing Armin's hand reassuringly before clicking my triggers and hoisting myself and Eren into the air. Eren's added weight making me unsteady but I manage to glide through the fallen city with next to no issues. Captian Levi soars through the orange sky effortlessly, Mikasa, Armin and the Garrison member hot on his trail. Titans turned their attention to us, but Levi was quick to cut them down to size. Slashing their napes before they could reach out to me.

As I turn the corner around a large cathedral-like building, a titan comes out of nowwhere, sprinting at me, it's fingers splayed wide as it made a grab for me. I grunt as I swerve out of the way, however the titan makes another grab for me. It's wide eyes trained on my form, its tongue licking its thin, cracked lips hungrily.

My eyes widen as the titan's hand comes dangerously close, a slither of air between my legs and it's finger nails. I spot a familiar head of blonde hair, his tall, muscular body gliding through the air as the Commander slashes through its nape before flying next to me.

"What's the situation Lieutenant?" He shouts over the wind, his eyes fixed on the limp boy strapped to my side.

I sigh in relief as the titan carcass falls to the ground with a loud thud before turing my gaze to meet his azure blue eues, his blonde hair whipping around him, "I am taking this cadet to the Military base just beyond Wall Rose. The degrading titan corpse at the front gate... he came out of it after sealing the breach Sir," I explain, my voice hurried as I gave the Commander all the facts.

His eyes widen with shock as he glances at Eren, his eyes crinkle at the edges, a smirk playing with his lips. My gaze falls to Eren, a single tear falling down his cheek. _What happened to you Eren? Who did this to you? Why would they do this to you?_ My thoughts scatter around my head as I try to comprehend what sort of monster would do this to him.

The Commander pondered his next words, my explanation sinking in. His thoughts clearly visible on his face, his lips pursed into a thoughtful thin line, _how could we come to use a titan to reclaim our lands?_

"I need you to stay with him. No matter what. I will need to get permission from the higher-ups for the Scouting Regiment to take custody of him, but for now, you are under strict orders to see he is treated fairly and not executed!" The Commander orders, his voice stern as his electrifying gaze rests on me.

"Understood Sir!"

Erwin nods his blonde head, hitting the gas and propelled forward and joined up with the Captain, who flew just a few hundred metres in front of me. The pair of them conversing, however I couldn't hear anything besides the rush of the wind, the splutter of my gas compressor and the shrieking of the metal cables. I cast my eyes back over Eren, his eyes squeezed shut, his shallow breathing laboured and erratic. A small trickle of bright crimson blood slid from his nose, coating his full lips. I cursed at the sight, this ability was clearly causing him more harm than good. _I hope that it wouldn't damage him completely, or worse, kill him._

As I saw the wall appearing, I thought back to Armin and Mikasa's words. _I promise that I will return, and I promise to never let any harm come to Eren. I will even risk my own life to protect him if that's what it takes. I will protect you Eren, always. I will never leave you again._

* * *

Eren's prov.

Darkness.

Everything around me shrouded in darkness. The only light was a dull torch that shined through the inky emptiness.

"Eren, stay with me!" A disembodied voice called, concern dripping from the shrill cry.

My eyes searched the blackness for the owner of the voice. It sounded familiar, however I couldn't see anything but darkeness.

"Eren! Open your eyes!" The voice called out again, this time clearer, feminine. _Oh if only I could see who was calling out to me. But then again, why? Why should I open my eyes when all I will see is this dark emptiness._

I cursed loudly as I fumbled my way through the darkness, my feet dragging along the ground as I tried to get closer to the torch. But no matter how fast I ran, I could never get any closer.

I could feel my skin begin to blister as a searing heat washed over me. Loud rumbling sounds bounce around me, echoing in my ears. My muscles began to tighten, my clothes constricting as I felt them strain and rip against my body. I glanced down at my hands, terrified as to what was happening. My fingers elongated, growing larger as my bones cracked and stretched. My mouth ripped open as my lips faded, exposing my teeth. My hair growing longer and brushing gently down my shoulders. A loud horrified scream ripped through my throat as my transformation was complete, my hungry eyes staring down at the torch. I stamped on the damn thing with my foot, not caring for the blistering pain under my heel. The darkness clouded with steam as I was plunged back into darkness, my breathing loud rumbles, bubbling from my throat.

 _What the hell is happening to me?_


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four ~ Memories

The thick concrete wall met my body with a thud, collapsing onto my hands and knees. Pain sears through my side and back from the additional weight that was Eren Jaeger. The knees of my white trousers were dirty and tattered from the rough landing, grazing my skin, leaving small blood spots appearing onto the stark white fabric. _Jeez, Levi is going to really have it out for me now if I can't get these stains out._ I sat up gently, pressing my triggers. The compressor on my back splutters, my gas provisions depleted and empty.

 _Great, now what am I supposed to do?_ I thought as I gently unbuckle the belt holding Eren securely to my side. I wrap my arm around his waist, supporting his back and head as I lowered him gently to the cold hard concrete. He was still scalding to the touch and his nose is still bleeding steadily. I kneel beside him and wipe the blood away with my cool hand, before pressing it gently to his smooth cheek. His whole body tenses, a shiver rippling through him in response to my touch, a light groan rumbled from his chest. _So he's not completely unresponsive then._ I threw one of his arms around my shoulders and hoist him up and proceed to carry him over to the supply lift. Shutting the gate behind me and twist the handle so it took us down the wall.

The shadow of the alabaster stone looms over us as my eyes sting with unshed tears at the helpless boy next to me. I knew Mr Hannes had saved him and Mikasa all those years ago, but I didn't know if they had lived beyond that. Once Wall Maria had been reduced to rubble by the Armoured titan, Wall Rose was thrown into chaos. The three of them could have died in any number of ways, whether it be from secondary disaster of famine, the fights and squabbles over food, starvation from the lack of good produce, worked to death when trying to bring up a harvest from the cold, hard ground.

I guess, in the back of my mind, I always imagined them alive, happy and healthy. But with no way to confirm this for sure, I still mourned over their loss as if they had died back in Shiganshina.

Pain lances through my chest as I stare at Eren, his features contorted in pain as I gently lower him against me. Stroking my fingers through his chocolate brown tresses, the soft strands flowing delicately through my finger tips. I wanted to reassure him that everything is going to be alright, that no matter what, I would never leve him. But how could I promise him something that I was so uncertain of. There was no way of knowing whether the Military Police would allow him to live, to help take back what was takn from us back in Shiganshina.

I sniff, composing myself as the lift rests against the ground. Carefully, I wrap Eren's arm back over my shoulders and heaved him over towards the Commander of the Garrison Regiment. A small smile on his tired, aged face. His amber eyes glinting with relief when he caught sight of the boy hanging limply at my side.

"He did it. He plugged up the hole and gave humanity our first victory against the titans," He said in a raspy voice, his hand running over his smooth, bald head, "Now our remaining mission is to clear up the titan scurge and start the cleansing process."

I shift uncomfortably as I stand in front of Commander Pyxis, his eyes still trained on Eren's form as he pulls out a silver, rose carved flask from his breast pocket and takes a long swig.

"You are taking him to the Military Police base, am I correct in assuming this?" Pyxis asks, extending his arm, offering the flask to me. The smell of the alcohol hit my nose, making me want to gag as I wrinkle my nose out of disgust, "No thank you Sir. And yes you would be correct in that assessment. I have been given strict orders from Commander Erwin Smith to take Cadet Jaeger to the Military base."

Pyxis regards the information thoughtfully, "As ever, Erwin's timing is short of impeccable. At least we can have the help of the veteran Scouting Regiment to help with the disposal of the titans," he states, gesturing for one of his men to come forward, "Ready a carriage. I will personally go with these two to ensure our friend, Mr Jaeger, isn't harmed."

"Yes sir," and the soldier ran off to make the preparations as the bald Commander addressed the rest of his subordinates.

* * *

Once inside the carriage, I began to relax, my back slumped back and my shoulders heaved as I collect my uneven breathing. Eren's head resting in my lap, his gentle, shallow breathing, the only other sound in the small confined space. Pyxis decided to ride up front, probably so he could have quicker access to whom ever would greet us at the base. A sigh shudders past my lips at the thought of those bastards apprehending Eren, beating him and killing hm. There was no way I would allow that to happen to him.

A loud bang sounded on top of the roof along with loud mutters. My wide (E/C) eyes stare up at the ceiling, hoping that who ever it was would just go away. I glance at the window by chance when a pair of brown booted feet slip through the open window. I shift, unsheathing my blades. Grasping the leg of the intruder, throwing him flying into the seat opposite me, my blades held at the base of his throat.

"Steady on brat!" Captain Levi reprimands, swiping his dishevelled hair out of his face as he sits up. His eyes glacial as he throws a death glare at me, massaging his shoulder from where he had collided with the walls of the carriage.

I blinked at the raven haired Captain, gaping at him, _Oh shit! Now I am truly dead_.

"I am so sorry Levi," I whimper, sheathing my blades as I helped the Captain, my eyes assessing him for further injuries.

"Don't worry about it. It seems I taught you well" he said, a smirk playing at the corners of his lips, a smile in his eyes, "Maybe a little too well."

"Sorry," I chuckled, sitting back and placing Eren's head back on my lap. We were silent for a little while, Levi's eyes staring at the boy as I cradle his head gently, brushing the stray strands of hair out of his face.

"You know the kid?" He asks, his voice wavering slightly. I nodded once, smiling a sad smile as I brought my eyes up to the Captain, "Do you remember me telling you about the kids I used to be friends with in Shiganshina?"

Levi nods, his eyebrows furrowing as he crosses his leg over the other, his hand resting limply on across his knee.

"Well I lived next door to him. We were best friends..." I trail off, pain thick in my voice as I squeeze my eyes shut, blocking out the memory. Anything to do with my past now brings me terrible pain, a constant reminder of the things and people I lost when the titans invaded.

Levi clicks his tongue against his cheek, his face marred with a thoughtful frown, "Were? What makes you assume you still aren't friends?"

I groan lightly, my fingers still sifting though his hair. Hot tears fell down my cheek and land onto his sleeping face. Eren's lips parted slightly, his breathing calming down, less erratic. The tight marks around his eyes fading slowly. His skin no longer blistering hot, but cool.

"Because Levi, it's been five years. Not to mention that I am not the same person I was back in Shiganshina..."I pause, my voice cracking, "Look can we not do this. It's been a very long day. I just want to make sure he is safe and go to bed."

Levi chuckles and flashes me a rare small smile. He's already told me multiple times that he hates his smile and avoids smiling at all costs. However with me, sometimes he just can't help himself. "I will agree with you on that count. Quite the day indeed."

We sat in a calm silence for a while. The carriage rocked gently over the cobbled streets, the horses whinnying at each other, their hooves clacking on the stone ground. My (E/C) eyes trailed over Eren's form, committing it to memory. Oh how the man had changed from the boy I knew back in Shiganshina. _I only wish I would be able to get to know this man before one of us would meet our demise. Whether it be at the hands of titans or humans._

"Has Erwin informed you of my orders?" I ask, wiping my tear stained face. I could only imagine how I must look, all blotchy and red. My eyes probably bloodshot from all the tears.

The Captain nods once, his eyes warm and embracing my stare, "Yes and I have notified the drunk, he will ensure nothing happens to the pair of you."

Three loud thumps crashed on the carriage walls behind me, "You know I can hear you, Captain," Pyxis' disembodied voice rang out. Levi chuckles darkly, "You were supposed to, idiot. What is the point of insulting someone if they cannot hear you insult them?"

I sigh, shaking my head, my (H/C) hair falling gracefully around my face as I massage my temples. A strong headache powering through my aching head, _just what I damn needed. Just what I needed to cap off my shitty day._

"I'm not going to leave him again," I declare, glancing up at Levi through my eyelashes. He shifts in his seat, staring intently at me, "Then you best hope that the asshats at the Military Police don't just want to put him down as soon as we get there."

"They can't, they have no right to take such action into their hands," I growl at the man, my eyebrows pulling down across my eyes in a deep-set frown, "Mikasa was right, he deserves to be rewarded for his service, not punished or imprisoned."

Levi sighs heavily, running a hand through his hair and straightens his cravat, pulling it neatly around his neck, "That maybe so, but you were also correct in that all they will see is that he is a titan," his voice monotone as he stares at me, gesturing to the unconscious boy by my side, "That will be what is in question here. Whether we can trust him and use his abilities to win this never-ending battle, or whether it is better to cut our losses and dispose of him and continue going how we are now." His tone exasporated as he rubs his own temples, his eyes closing as if he were deeply stressed about the entire matter.

"Tch... like the Military Police would agree to such matters. I bet they would rather dissect him than relinquish custody of him to us," I hiss, glaring at Levi. I loathe the Military Police with a passion. Only Levi knew the reason behind my hatred and it was definitely a sore subject. However just thinking of the Regiment that held Eren's life in the balance sent an icy chill shuddering up my spine.

"That's why it's most likely going to go to a court marshal. If so, then we will get to present our case and just hope that they will rule in our favour."

"Well there shouldn't really be any other alternative. If we can regain control over Wall Maria, then we can gather our strength back," I explain, my eyes focused on Eren, "So far our efforts have been a waste. We haven't come any closer to paving a route to Wall Maria. But with Eren's titan ability, we can retake the Wall and hopefully eradicate the titans once and for all. Then we can be done with these blasted walls and actually explore this world that we live in."

The corners of Levi's mouth pull up gently, his eyes softening as he glances at me. He reaches over and places a hand on my knee, squeezing gently, "I'm with you on this. If you trust him, then so do I, well sort of. I can't say that I implicitly trust his ability, however I can say that I trust your judgement of the situation entirely. If you think that this is worth fighting for then I will help in whatever way I can to win this battle for you," His voice soft and gentle as he regards me with his warm gaze.

I smile back at him, placing my cool hand over his, "Thanks."

"However it is not me who needs convincing..." he pauses, sitting back and glancing out of the carriage window, "They are."

I turn my gaze out of the window. Rows upon rows of Military Police soldiers gathered around the carriage which was slowing to a halt. They all held musketts, raised and aimed at the door. My eyes widen at their frightened faces, every single one of them scared of the boy who laid next to me.

 _Shit!_

Levi shifts, handing me a pair of metal cuffs, "Put these on him, that way he will look less threatening and they won't jump to any rash conclusions," he states through clenched teeth.

I gulp as I take the cool metal shackles from the Captain and lock them around Eren's wrists with shaky fingers. I could hear the raspy voice of Commander Pyxis speaking to some of the soldiers, asking them kindly to lower their weapons. Levi sighs and kicks the door open, his left arm threaded around Eren's right while my right arm bands his waist, holding the unconscious boy steady. We descend down the steps of the carriage and walk up to stand next to the Commander.

"Commander Pyxis and Commander Erwin Smith have given orders for Lieutenant (L/N) to see to this soldier," Captian Levi states, authority thick in his voice.

"He needs to be locked away!" One of the soldiers shouts, raising his muskett, aiming for Eren's head.

"Kill him!"

"He deserves to die!"

"Damn monster!"

"Stand aside so we can kill this titan!"

My mouth sets into a grim line as the vile insults were thrown at Eren, my free hand twitching at my side as I reach for my blades. Commander Pyxis sighs lightly, turning to the soldiers, regarding them directly with a cold hard glare, "Now, now. I would ask you to regard your next moves very carefully. As you have been informed, Lieutenant (L/N) is under orders to protect Cadet Jaeger. Now kindly show her some respect, lower your weapons and show her where she may carry out her sworn duties," Pyxis' voice thunders, twirling his moustache in his wrinkled fingers. His dark blue bolo tie glinting in the dark torchlight. His aged eyes carefully assessing the situation as the soldiers obeyed him.

A very tall soldier along with a smaller male steps forward, her cool eyes regard me as she turns on her heel and begins to lead me through the throngs of stunned soldiers and into the Military base. Many turn to glance at their retreating forms, her ash brown hair cut short and layered around her face as she scowls at them. The male doesn't look back at me so I cannot see his features. His long chestnut hair pulled up into a pony tail, his fringe falling just above his callous eyes. They lead Levi and I through the base, down some steep stone steps until we came to dank, dingy, dimly lit dungeon.

"He will stay here until the higher-ups figure out what to do with him," The female says in her throaty voice.

"If you are under orders from the Commanders of the Scouting and the Garrison Regiments then you will stay in the cell with him," The male sneers, his voice deep and as callous as his eyes.

"Wait, what!" I cry, as Levi's pushed out of the way, his grip releasing Eren. His eyebrows pull down across his eyes in a glower, "Don't you dare touch me!" He growls, his voice threatening an venomous. His face becoming flushed with anger.

The male soldier takes no notice as he shoves me forward into the cell, causing me to trip and fall onto the hard concrete floor, dragging Eren's dead weight along with me.

 _OW! Shit!_ I groan, touching my forehead which oozes dark blood, trickling down into my eyebrow and across my eyelid.

"You stupid fucking brat!" Levi roars as he pushes past the female as the male soldier locks the gate behind me. He tosses me the keys and points to a large contraption above the lone bed. Chains hung from the ceiling, _what the hell is this place? A torture chamber?_

I sat up and glance at Levi's angered features as the soldiers try and push him out of the cellar, towards the stairs. Levi manages to squeeze passed them and grips the iron bars with his cool hands, "Erwin and I will get this sorted as quickly as possible."

I nod, watching as he offered his cloth through the bars, wiping my forehead gently, mopping up the blood. I wince as pain lances through my head. The soldiers turn to grab Levi, but he unsheathes his blades, pointing them at the soldiers, fear flitting through their eyes, "If you make one move to touch me, I will cut off your hands."

I sigh, I don't want Levi to get in any trouble, not after all the shit he has had to deal with throughout his life, "Levi just go. We will be fine."

He turns sharply, his raven hair caressing his cheekbones as his eyes soften when they meet mine. His cravat dishevelled and his jacket rumpled and creased, _those soldiers better hope that they never meet him again, or he will skin them alive for messing up his imaculate uniform._

"Okay, I will be back soon," He sighs, sheathing his blades before throwing the scariest death glare I have ever seen on his face, stomping passed the soldiers, purposefully smacking into their bodies with his shoulders as he pushes past them. Before he steps through the door, he casts a glance back at me, his eyes softening carefully. I smile gently at him, nodding as he turned back and stalked up the stairs in front of him.

The soldiers threw a dirty scowl at me and the unconscious boy before they, too, made their retreat up the stairs, slamming the heavy wooden door behind them. The loud sound echoing off the stone walls. I stare at the ground, my eyes pooling with tears at the thought of being stuck in this dark dungeon for days, with nothing to accompany me other than the sleeping form of my former best friend and my own thoughts. _What a terrifying thought that was!_


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five ~ Interrogation

Eren's prov.

It's dark. The air smells off. Like I've been shoved underground. The space around me is silent, no sound escaped through the deafening quiet. I open my sluggish eyes, but they are met with the same terrifying darkness. _Shit! Please tell me I am dreaming! Please tell me that I am not buried somewhere! Where am I?_ My breathing quickens as I bolt up right, my eyes meeting a single torch. _Shit! No, I am awake! This can't be real._

I frantically glance around me, noticing a large metal chain, attached to a metal shackle around my wrist. I pull my wrist to have a look at the restraint but he chain strains and yanks my arm back down away from my face. The piercing sound of metal clanking rings through my ears. Rattling my foggy brain. I watch my hand furiously, waiting for my fingers to lengthen and grow, but nothing happens. I sigh gently, puffing out my cheeks in relief.

"You're awake then," A low monotone voice breaks through the silence. My eyes flit around the cell, resting upon two figures on the otherside of a large barred door. The tall blonde sitting on wooden chair, his hair combed off to one side, his expression kind as his blue eyes crinkled at the corners, his large eyebrows pulling downward over his eyes. His mouth set in a thin line. His brown jacket bared the emblem of the Scouting Regiment. The 'Wings of Freedom' a prominant contrast of colour against the dull brown. The other, a shorter male, his black hair styled in an undercut, his eyes burning into mine as he stares me out. His arms folded over his chest as he regards me shrewdly.

"I am Commander Erwin Smith, leader of the Scouting Regiment. This is Captain Levi, leader of the Special Operations Squad. And I guess you have already met his second in command, Lieutenant (F/N) (L/N)," The blonde introduces, his voice carrying over the air like a thunderclap, echoing off the walls. As soon as I hear her name, my eyes scurry across the cell, finally landing on a figure who was slumped against the wall, her cheek resting against her hand as she stares out at the Captain, his eyes briefly leaving mine to hold her gaze.

"Where am I?" I ask, my voice cracking slightly.

"I would have thought that was obvious, but for now let's just say that you're in a dungeon. You are currently in the custody of the Military Police at their base."

"That's because it is a dungeon!" the woman snaps, her voice shrill with anger as she lifts her head to glare at the Commander. His gaze lands on her, his eyes soften slightly, almost apologetically.

"How long...?"

"You've been unconscious for three days now. We were considering the fact if you were going to ever wake up," Erwin interrupts, his electifying eyes lingering on her before returning back to me.

I clear my throat before speaking, _I don't want to sound like a complete incoherent fool in front of the Commander of the Scouts_ , "Why am I here? Why am I in chains?"

Before the blonde Commander could answer, the Lieutenant turns her head to face me, her (E/C) eyes pinning me with her glacial glare. Her forehead swollen with a slight bump, encompassing a small deep cut.

"Why do you think you're here Eren? Did you seriously think the Military Police would reward you for your efforts to plug up the wall," Her tone harsh, "No they are scared because you can do something that the world thought was impossible. As to why you are in chains, it's for insurance. To make sure you don't turn into a titan and kill us all."

I flinch at her callous words, _this isn't the (F/N) I remember, however a lot has changed in five years so I am not surprised, with the amount that has happened I cannot fathom how it can change people. But how did she get into the Scouts so fast? And how did she become such a high ranking officer in the space of a few days?_

"Enough Lieutenant!" Erwin growls, his eyebrows almost touching at the force of his scowl, "Excuse her. she's not all too pleased about being trapped in here for three days, that's all."

I shrug it off, tearing my gaze away from the woman before landing on the Commander who was fishing around in his pocket. His long fingers pulling out a metal key. One that strangely resembles the one my father gave to me. I glance down at my neck briefly, realising that it was my key.

"Hey where did you get that!"

"Off you while you were unconscious. Don't worry, you'll get it back," He reassures, his eyes carefully assessing my reactions, "Now can you tell me what this is?"

"It's the key to my basement."

"The basement, in Shiganshina correct?"

I gaze to the female, her whole body tensing at the mention of our old home. Her breath hitching in her throat. It is clear that the whole event of how we lost our home, still haunts her, just as it still haunts me.

"Yes," I reply, my gaze still on the suffering female. _I want her to look at me, I want to study her. I haven't seen her in so long_. For five years I searched for her, prayed for her, hoped she was alive. I ran myself ragged trying to find any evidence of her existance. Armin and Mikasa tried for years to get me to understand that she was dead, that she hadn't returned to the boats along with us after Mr Hannes had retrieved us from my house. And now here she is, sitting before me, her hair damp and limp as it hung loosely in a pony tail high upon her head. Her features, even more beautiful and more grown up, piercing (E/C) that seemed to glow in the flickering fire light stare back at me. Her full lips parted slightly as she breathes in and out. Her figure hunched over as she rests her flushed cheek back to rest on her hand.

"Let's talk home then, pretty big secret in the basement. Am I correct in assuming this?" Erwin says, distracting me from my reverie. I gaze back at the blonde, shaking my head, my brunette hair flopping in my eyes, "I don't know, my father never told me. But he gave me this key before he disappeared, telling me I needed to get back to the cellar, everything hinged upon it. So I think there are secrets regarding the titans in there sir. But I cannot be sure," I explain, the faint memory of my father coming into mind. His voice still ringing in my ears as my arm tensed, remembering the pain of the needle as he injected me with what I could only assume, was the syrum which gave me my titan ability.

"Hmm... must suck having your dad and your memory. MIA at the same time, seems awfully convenient," the Captain speaks, his tone mildly amused, however his features twist in annoyance.

The Commander shifts his gaze onto the Captain, his mouth pinched in irritation from all the interruptions, "That's enough Levi. Eren has no reason to lie to us. Besides what could he possibly stand to gain if he did."

Captain Levi doesn't answer, he just turns back to me, burning me with his nonchalant, glacial stare.

Commander Erwin then turns back to me, his features softening slightly, "Now Eren, how about you shed a little light and tell us of your intensions?"

I blink at him in confusion, the chains rattled as I fiddle with my fingers out of nerves, "M...my intensions sir? I don't understand."

The Commander's eyes flash as he sighs, "Here is the lay of the land my friend. In order to pay your basement a visit, we will need to venture back to Shiganshina district. Sealing the breach there as you did in Trost is the smart way to go about it, don't you think? Naturally we would need to borrow your special powers in order to seal the breach. Any way you cut it, a titan is deciding our fate. It is believed that the collosal and the armoured titans are more or less the same as you. Humans able to fabricate and control a titan body. That is why I ask of your intensions. You could be the key to turning the tide against this war. You could save us," the Commander explains.

I bow my head, my eyes trail down to my fingers as I fold them in my lap, staring blankly at them, "I... I don't know what I am." My hands twitch in my lap, my mind casting back to that day in Shiganshina. _Those titans kicked the walls down on purpose? But why? And if they were like me, what could they stand to gain by destorying the human race? It doesn't make any sense. What could possibly be worth all this death and destruction?_ Memories of my mother flash through my mind, the hideous face of the titan as it brought its teeth down on her back, blood leaping up into the air and raining down on the ground below. My furious voice ringing through my ears, "I'm going to put a stop to this!", before taking a sudden change in direction, my screams as I had been swallowed by a titan echoed through my head, "I'LL KILL ALL OF YOU! WITH MY BARE HANDS! DO YOU HEAR ME? WITH MY BARE HANDS!"

"Come on! It's an easy question so answer it, what the hell do you want to do?" Levi growls, still not moving position as he eyes my shaking form angrily.

I peer up slowly, a smile stretching across my face as a dark aura passes over me, my voice barely a hushed whisper, "I wanna join the Scouts, and slaughter ever titan that crosses my path."

The Captain sighs, his eyes brightening as he steps forward, and grabs the bars, his long fingers curling around the iron.

"Hmm... well played. Alright Erwin, I'll take him on. Just need to reassure the higher-ups that I can take care of him. Not that I implicitly trust him, it's more a matter of trusting myself to deal with him. Kill him if need be," he mutters glancing briefly at the Lieutenant who stiffens, her breath hitching, her eyes instantly falling on me, a single tear falling down her cheek and disappearing beneath his collar.

"The bigwigs shouldn't kick up a stink, my track record more than speaks for itself." He returns his gaze back to me, his glacial blue steel eyes boring into my own, "Good news Jaeger, you're now an offical member of the Scouts," Captain Levi states, his lips curling into a sneer.

A sigh of relief leaves my body as I smile back at the Captain and the Commander. _I did it! I finally did it! I am finally in the Scouting Regiment!_

"So when can I get out of here?" I ask, my smile leaving my face as the Lieutenant stands and leans against the bars beside Levi. Her eyes as glacial and hard as the Captain's, although hers are not intensionally full of malice as she regards me.

"You don't," she replies, not making eye contact with me. The Captain notices her sad tone and removes his hand from the bars. I can only assume that he rested it on the small of her back since it disappeared in that general direction, concern flashing through his tired eyes.

"You will need to hang on a little longer Eren, we are trying to sort it out with the higher-ups. There will be a Court Marshel in a day or so, which will officially determine who's custody you shall be put in," Commander Erwin announces, standing from his seat. He is almost a foot taller than the pair from Special Operations Squad, towering over them completely. The Captain's head only just reaching the Commander's shoulders.

I groan and stare at the floor. _I've only been awake for twenty or so minutes in this cell and I already want out of it. How am I going to last another day? No way of telling the time, with nothing but the Lieutenant and my own thoughts to accompany me._

A disembodied voice calls the Captain and the Commander, informing them that their time was up. Before leaving Captain Levi turns to the Lieutenant and mumbles something to her, which she nods her head, watching as he turns to leave. Her eyes trailing up the short man. _Are they together or something?_ I wonder, my mind coming up with all sorts of scenarios that would explain the uncharactistic behaviour from him towards her. I heard the Captain doesn't give a shit about anybody, and is a cold hearted as they come. Surely the rumours can't have all been wrong, especially when they were coming from the Scouts themselves. A sick feeling bubbles in my gut at the thought of them being together, but then again, I can't get jealous, I barely know the woman standing in front of me anymore. _God only knows what she has seen or done to get to where she is today._

"Are you hungry?"

I blink a few times before I realise she is talking to me. It was just me and her, oh and the guards, but I don't count the silent men. She glances at me, her features softening, her voice considerably alleviated than the last time she spoke, "Eren? Are you hungry?"

I nod, my voice stuck in my throat. I wanted to tell her so much. But I also have so many questions for her. I just can't organise my thoughts into a steady stream. My brain-to-mouth filter completely shutting off. She bends down to retrieve a small metal cup and plate before gliding over to me, perching on the end of my bed, the mattress dipping under her weight.

"Here, it's not much but it should do for a little while," she murmurs, pushing the stale bread into my hands. We sit in silence as I ate quietly. My heart clattering against my ribcage at the proximity of her. Her sent intoxicating me as I try to keep my breathing steady. I watch her intently, trying to commit her face to memory before she disappears again.

"I still can't believe you're alive," I whisper, my eyes on hers as I try to gauge her reaction.

She smiles sadly, her (E/C) orbs settling on me, _God, have I missed looking into those eyes._ "I know, and I am sorry for that," her voice soft.

"Had I known you were alive, I would have written to you," I continue, placing a slither of the stale bread into my mouth, chewing it as I try and think of what to say next. The metal clinks as the cuff bites into my skin.

"I did write to you... many times. But I didn't know where you were or what you were doing. I wasn't even entirely sure if you were alive yourself," she offers her hands twisting in her lap out of nervous habit, "But I am glad I found you, even if you have been terrible company by being unconscious for the entire time." She giggles, the melodic sound brightens my soul, a smile creeping along my mouth.

"Can't help that. I was very tired after all the world saving I've done," I chuckle, a slight blush dusting along the apples of her cheeks and her nose as she laughs along with me. I always had a brilliant way of reducing her to laughter with my cheesy comments.

"I missed you," she replies after a short while.

I smile gently, encircling my arms around her, hugging her now tense body to my form. _I hope one day she will be able to tolerate my touch again, like before. That she wouldn't tense up as soon as my skin touches her._

"I missed you too, more than you know."

* * *

Reader's prov.

I glare up at the ceiling, unable to hide my growing annoyance any longer. _I'm sick of this damn dungeon! Sick of those damn guards giving me funny stares and cracking wise comments about Eren! I have just had enough. How can one be forced into such treatment? What was the due cause for this shitty service?_ I groan inwardly, realising that with the two years I spent in the Scouting Regiment under Levi's command, I now realise how much I sound like him. How I now voice, near enough, the same opinions as the ebony haired Captain. _Great, just the realisation I needed, I am turning into the Captain. What a terrifying thought!_

Eren's laying on the bed, his arms by his sides as he sighs in boredom. His skin marred by the dark circles under his eyes from the lack of sleep, despite being unconscious for three days proir to him waking up. We haven't spoken much since yesterday, I mean what could we say to each other that wouldn't just create an awfully awkward situation.

"Hey, I have to go to the bathroom," Eren says, sitting up. The chains around his wrists clanking metallically.

One of the guards sigh and grumbles, "No you don't, you just went."

"Then can I please have some water?" Eren asks politely.

"No! You get nothing you damn monster!" The other guard hisses.

I hop to my feet and walk over to the two soldiers. I wipe off my irritated glare and plaster a sickly sweet smile on my face.

"Could _I_ please have some water?" I ask in a sultry voice, batting my eyelashes at the man, allowing my hand to travel through the bars and up to the soldier's shoulder. I squeezed gently, smiling as he stutters and runs off. Moments later he returns with a large metal cup full of water and passes it through the bars, scratching the back of his neck as a blush creeps up around the apples of his cheeks.

"Thank you," I smile sweetly, turning on my heel and step over to Eren, handing the cool metal cup over to him. His mouth held open in shock as he accepted the cup from me, taking a long sip.

"Hey! Why did you give it to that monster?!" The soldier yells, his face marred by a frown which only emphasised the scar of his cheek. The dull firelight causing the scar to jump around his face, dancing across his cheek.

I sashay back up to the iron bars, swaying my hips as I do. I curl my finger, gesturing him to come closer to me, smiling impishly when he complies so easily. _Damn pig!_

I grab the lapels of his jacket and smash his head into the bars, "Because he deserves better treatment from the likes of you! He is entitled to the same treatment as me, after all he is not a monster," I growl under my breath, my lips curling into an amused sneer as the soldier collapses to the ground, clutching his head, "Besides, if he were a monster, then I am much, _much_ worse than that!"

The guard slips back and bows his head, fear evident in his eyes as I skulk back to were I had been sitting. I lean against the wall, folding my arms and crossing my ankles as I glance at a bewildered Eren.

"That's some trick," He murmurs, his eyes focused solely on me.

I shrug my shoulders, cocking my head to the side, "Well when you work with a bunch of hormonal cavemen all the time, you learn a thing or two to get your own way," I explain, smiling half-heartedly at the boy.

Eren bites his lip for a moment, his eyes curious as he glances back up to me, "How did you join the Scouts so quick?"

I sigh, rubbing my temples gently with my finger tips, "Eren, now is not the time for such questions. I will answer anything you want me to when you are officially under the Scouting Regiment's control, however until then I think you should concern yourself with other matters than how I managed to gain such a high rank."

"Okay fine, then how did you escape Shiganshina?" Eren persists, hm seems he kept his curious, questioning nature.

I groan, glaring lightly at the brunette, "You don't give up do you?"

He smiles gently and a blush creeps up behind his ears and across his cheeks, "I'm just trying to figure out where you've been for the past five years."

I don't answer him, I keep quiet as an unsettled silence falls over us. It seems to last for hours before a very disturbing sound shrieks, echoing off the brick halls. The shrieking slowly turns into an excited familiar voice coming closer and closer.

"Oh no," I grumble, placing my head in my hands as loud foot steps clatter down the stairs and a large metallic thump rings on the bars. A brunette woman with eye glasses pushes her face against the bars, her eyes slightly crazy. I lift my head from my hands to see Eren's puzzled features as Hanje Zoe smiles like a maniac at him.

"Ah so you must be Eren, well today is your lucky day. You can come on out as long as you put these on for me okay?" Hanje says in an enthusiastic voice.

 _Oh please, kill me now. Anything, just keep her well away from me_ , I whine as I stand up from my corner and snatch the cuffs from her, the metal clinking in my hands.

"Took you damn long enough," I hiss at her, throwing a death glare, that could easily rival Levi's, as I walk over to the brunette boy. I smile gently at him and ask for his wrists, taking the key out of my pocket and free him from the chains that are supported up on the ceilings. I hand him his boots, waiting patiently as he slips them on and stretches his hands above his head as his back pops multiple times.

"Do I really have to wear those?" He asks, his eyes growing wider as I open the cuffs.

I nod my head, my (H/C) hair falling limply around my face, "Yes you do. It's the only they could think of to ensure you don't turn into a titan," I pause, rubbing my temples, "Not that they would really do much good if you did. They'd just snap off."

Eren sighs and holds out his hands, his wrists covered in angry red welts from the biting chains. My eyes harden as I stare at the welts, shackling him. Eren's wide teal green eyes dull in submission. Hanje unlocks the gate and allows us to come past, Eren by my side, leading us up the steep, stone steps and through the brightly lit corridors. Mike Zacharius stood to the side, his great looming figure towering over us both. His dull blue eyes nonchalant, his dirty blonde hair combed neatly to the side. He hunches his large body over Eren's shoulder as he took in deep breathes through his nose.

"My name is Hanje Zoe, a Section Commander in the Scouting Regiment," Hanje introduces herself, waving her and over to her lumbering friend as he fell into step behind Eren, "And this is a fellow Commander, Mike Zacharius."

I groan and turn my deadpanned eyes to Eren, "Ignore the sniffing. He always gives people a thorough sniff when meeting them for the first time," I explain as the blonde lifts his head and smirks.

"Tends to laugh through his nose a bit too," Hanje pipes in, tapping her nose and winking at the puzzled boy. _Jeez, if you guys are opting for weirding the boy out, then you are certainly going the right way about it. Honestly, of all the people in the Scouting Regiment he could have sent, he sends four-eyes and Fido here. Man, I need a break from all this shit._

We continue to walk through the obsenely bright corridors, the lighting peircing through my eyes as they adjust to their new environment. It wasn't in complete silence since Hanje kept rabbiting on about random nonsense, but then again, I wasn't paying any attention to her as I had tuned her out from the very first step. It's not that I don't like the Section Commander, I just don't agree with her methods. And at least more than once has she almost gotten members of the Special Operation Squad killed due to her erratic behaviour towards titans.

"Oh poo!" The woman cries, stamping her foot like a petulent child, "Here I've been, rambling on and now we've arrived and I haven't explained anything to you."

We stop in front of a large, carved wooden door. The brass knob glimmered in the bright rays. The intricate carvings telling the tales of many scenes where justice was being carried out, even the odd titan appeared on the well polished wood.

"Anyway, best not to say anything about what's going on," Hanje continues as two Military Police officers roughly grab Eren by the underarms and drag him through the door. His expression terrified as he turns his head, "Hey wait!" He shrieks, his teal green eyes making contact with mine as I frown and try to step around the large Section Commander who blocks my path, shaking his shaggy head. Hanje pauses on the door, her small hands gripping the handles lightly as she holds it open. Her features set into a tight frown as her hair bobs in its ponytail, "Listen Eren, we've put a lot of faith in you, just know that. We are risking everything for _you_. Best of luck." With that said, the brunette closes the door on the frightened boy, his eyes widening in fear as he disappears.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six ~ Darius Zackley's Verdict

My eyes widen in shock as the boy disappears through the wooden doors, his teal green eyes wide with fear of the unknown that was to come. I shove past the Section Commander and try and push passed the Military guards that now stood outside the carved wooden door.

"Wait!" I cry, turning to the brunette who just shrugs, "What the hell Hanje!" Mike's strong hands force me back and steer me to a side door just down the hall. The brunette woman following just a short way behind. I turn my head so I can face her and throw her a scowl. Hanje doesn't take any notice and just smiles back at me, "Oh don't worry yourself (F/N), you will get wrinkles," she mutters, rewarded by a chuckle from the giant beside me. His wretched hands still on my shoulders as he stops in front of the door.

I turn to face the man, restraining myself from throwing my fist at him. I get not telling Eren what was happening, but they could have at least shed some light on their actions to me. The blonde stares down at me with dull blue eyes and points his large hand to the door, "The Commander and the Captain are in there, waiting for you," He mumbles, his nasally voice low as he opens the squeaky door.

I stare up at the man, furrowing my eyebrows and nod at him, going through the door.

I shield my eyes briefly as I step tentatively into a massive open court room. The white marble flooring glistening in the bright sunlight. The ceilings decorated in intricate old century paintings, angels and cupids playing harps whilst they sit on their lofty cloud perches whilst men squabble down below them. The room separated by long railings and polished wooden pews, and a high raised desk at the front of the room towered over the people who gathered in the space below. Sunlight streamed through the open shutters, illuminating all the floating dust particles that float through the air. _Hm... I am surprises Levi hasn't died of exposure to dust_ , I chuckle darkly to myself. A small enclosed area at the front housed a small raised podium where Eren kneels, his chains threaded through a tall metal beam that sticks out of the ground, chained up like a dog. His eyes flitting around nervously, his features seeming to be frightened of what was about to transpire. To the right, rows of Military Police and citizens gawk at Eren, talking to each other in raised whispers. On the left, the Scouting Regiment and select members of the Garrison Regiment stand quietly, staring blankly ahead, waiting for the Premier to arrive.

I frown as I spot the Captain standing next to the Commander. I pace over to the pair and stand beside the Captain, scanning the opposing side. My hard eyes settling on Commander Nile Dok, tch... the arrogant bastard! I thought as he turns his sharp gaze to leer at Eren. His small, thin mouth curled into a sneer, his crooked nose wrinkled as if he had smelt something foul and rancid.

"Glad you could make it brat!" Levi chides, his eyes casually brushing over my form, pausing on the cut on my forehead before returning his gaze to the space in front of him.

"Well despite the circumstances, I am glad to be above ground again," I murmur, rubbing my tired eyes. The Commander hushes us both as a man with receding grey hair and a well kept beard steps up to the raised desk. Shedding his brown jacket and folding it onto the desk in front of him, rolling his sleeves up. The sunlight glinting off his sizeable blood red bolo tie. His glasses perch on the bridge of his nose, deep set, beady eyes survey the courtroom in front of him, his wrinkles intensifying as he frowns as he sits in an oversized, overstuffed black leather chair.

"Right let's begin shall we," He murmurs, raising his glasses up the bridge of his nose as he assesses the paperwork in front of him, "You are Eren Jaeger yes? And as a soldier you have pledged your life to the service of the public, is that correct?"

Eren's eyes carefully came to rest on the aged Premier, "Yes sir," he said in a small voice. His body submissive to the overpowering man as he regarded him intently.

Zackley nods, proceeding with his speech, his eyes skimming over the notes on the pages in his hands.

I still don't understand the point of holding a Court Marshal over Eren. Surely Zackley can make a formal decision without the need to put Eren through all this public humiliation.

"Are you okay?" the Captian whispers, noting how my hands were clutched into fists against my sides. How my face, etched into a hard scowl as I regard the Premier and the other Commander across the way. _No I'm definitely not okay_.

I turn my head and eye the Captain harshly, my jaw ticking furiously. My (E/C) eyes narrow at the man as I stare at him, his silvery orbs regarding me nonchalantly. If it wasn't for the fact that it was rather hot in the room, I bet you could see the steam rolling off my shoulders in irritation.  
"Guess not. Just keep your cool brat! Wouldn't want you exploding in here," he murmurs, placing a cool hand over one of my shaking fists, turning both our attentions back onto the Premier.

"Do you have any objections?" Zackley asks as I focus my eyes back onto Eren. He bows his head lightly, lowering his eyes submissively. He still looks so vulnerable, so much so I want to vault over the railings and scoop him up in my arms and hold him. Hold him until he feels strong enough to deal with all this scrutiny.

"No sir."

"I am glad you understand," Zackley pauses, neatly arranging the papers on his desk as he read out the necessary information, "This case has given to many conflicting arguments behind the walls. Those who consider you our downfall, and those who consider you our last hope and greatest saviour. Here we will decide which branch of the military will take custody of you. That chosen Regiment will then decide how to deal with you.  
"Whether it be the Military Police," The Premier points out, gesturing a hand over to the right hand wing. I sneer as the Commander of the Military Police steps forward, his eyes continuing to stare at Eren. _If you were to lay a finger on him, I will cut your balls off and serve them to your comrades,_ I seethe venomously.

"...Or the Scouting Regiment."

Eren turns his gaze onto Erwin, Levi and I. His expression softening and calming briefly when his teal green eyes settle on me. I nod at him, a small smile etching onto my lips as he turns his gaze back to the floor.

"Would the Military Police like to present their case?" The grey haired Premier asks, sitting back in his seat and resting his forearms on the polished wood.

"Thank you sir. My name is Nile Dok..." I groan inwardly as the man's irritating voice rang out over the hushed courtroom, tuning out the stupid pig. My eyes survey around the room, spotting various faces that I recognised in the soldiers that surrounded Eren. Hanje and Mike were above on the balcony, both with their arms crossed over their chests as they got a bird's eye view of what was happening below. I sigh and continue my wandering gaze until they fall on a pair of familiar sky blue eyes. His blonde hair shining in the sunlight as his eyes bore into Eren's side. Mikasa right beside him. _Hm... I wonder what they are doing here?_

"...After which we shall dispose of him and mark him as a fallen soldier of humanity," Nile concludes, a smug smile on the pig's face.

"And now the Scouting Regiment?"

Erwin clears his throat, and stares directly at the Premier, "Thank you. My name is Erwin Smith, Commander of the Scouting Regiment," he pauses. I smile at the man, knowing whatever plan the Commander has, would be good enough to beat the Military Police's proposal. I have complete faith in the man, my trust in him unrivaled.

"I propose that we reinstate Eren Jaeger as a full member of the Scouting Regiment, allow him to join our ranks. This will allow us to use his titan ability to take back Wall Maria. That is all."

My lips part slightly, my mouth dry as I try to swallow past the lump in my throat. _Seriously! You have to be fucking kidding me! Surely you have a better plan than that! I can't believe what I am hearing._ Surely Erwin could have come up with something more concrete to present. Something that would surely win the case for us. But with this shitty proposal, there is no hope, no doubt in my mind that we will surely lose. Eren will be given to the Military Police. Dissected. And killed, for what? For having an ability he clearly understands just as much as the people glaring down at him.

"Is that it? Is that all you have to say?" The Premier asks in a surprised tone, glancing down at the blonde Commander over his glasses. His aged face marred in confusion.

"Yes sir, with his strength, we can recover Wall Maria. That I believe makes our sole priority clear."

Zackley glances back at Eren before closing his eyes, his features mirroring disappointment, "I see." A long pause falls over the room, everyone silent. My eyes fix on the boy in front of me. _Oh Eren, I am sorry. I thought this would be simple to gain the Premier's vote to give Eren to the Scouts, how wrong was I._

"And where would you plan to lead such an operation? Pyxis, the Trost gate is completely sealed now, am I correct?"

I had to glance around the Captain and the Commander in order to see the bald Garrison Commander as he lifts his head, his wrinkled eyes narrow at the Premier, "Yes that is correct. I doubt its gate will ever open again," Pyxis rasped, his sash glinting in the afternoon sun as he runs his wrinkled hand over his smooth head.

Erwin clears his throat again, his electrifying blue eyes staring directly at Zackley, "We would set out from Karanes District. From there we will pave a new route to Shiganshina since the route we had been using is no longer of any use to us."

"WAIT!" An overstuffed merchant yells, raising his hands high in the air. His frightened gaze trailing all around the room as he addresses the Premier, "Wouldn't it make more sense to just seal off all the remaining gates. After all they are the only parts of the wall of which the Colossal Titan can destroy."

I throw a glare at the man over the otherside of the room, stuffed in a suit that was far too small for him. His ratty brown hair receding on his squared head. _How could he even begin to suggest such a thing?_

"... If we reinforce the walls then they won't be able to attack us again."

 _Are they complete fools? How can using all that money to reinforce the walls do any good? We need to get out there and find the cause and cut it down!_ I thought as my teeth clench, watching the man as he breaks himself into a sweat, pointing his meaty fingers in our direction. My eyes are not the only ones on him as the Captain stares him down.

"...We won't stand idly by while you use our hard earned profits to play the hero!"

Levi uncrosses his arms and stares the merchant down, his eyes expressionless, his tone surpisingly monotone and nonchalant, "Squealing louder won't make yourself heard pig! What makes you think the titans are going to stand idly by whilst we build up the gates.

"And when you say 'we', are you excluding you and your fat merchant friends? We are all struggling to survive as it is. We need to keep going on the missions to reclaim our lost provience. But then again, what do you care? As long as your pockets are lined and you're fat and happy, who's to care how the rest of us survive!"

I smirk at Levi's harsh words, mentally applauding the man. The merchant backed off, his brow leaping up in surprise as his eyes become concerned, "Hey now, all I meant by that is that the residents would be better off and safer if we sealed the gates..."

"THAT'S ENOUGH YOU BILITERATE FOOL! WHO ARE YOU TO SUGGEST WE LAY HANDS ON WALL ROSE! A GIFT TO US FROM ON HIGH!" An angry looking pastor shouts, his voice echoing through the courtroom, bouncing off the walls and hurtling straight through everyone's eardrums.

"Oh for fuck sake," Levi mutters as the wall cultist continues shouting at the frightened merchant, practically getting in the poor man's face, spitting insults and preaching his crap. I've never had any issue with the wall cult, however, when they interfere with matters that do not concern themselves then it is beyond me as to how they managed to gain so much damn power in the first place. Especially when they were the reason it took so long to reinforce the mounted cannons along the Districts.

Zackley pounds his fist against the wood of his desk sharply, his eyebrows furrow as he glares at the two men, "That's enough! Kindly leave your disputes for a more appropriate venue. Now let's move on," he growls adjusting his notes and turns so he is facing Eren, who was staring angrily at the pastor.

"Now Eren, I have to ask, If you were placed in the custody of the Scouting Regiment. Would you be able to control this titan ability for the restoration of Wall Maria?"

I cast my gaze over to the boy who raises his head, his eyebrows furrowed in a determined fashion, "Yes sir," his tone resolute. I smile at him, knowing he was willing to do anything if it meant getting back to Shiganshina and finding out what his father has hidden in that basement. Knowing that Eren was more determined than any other person to defeat the titans once and for all, no matter what price he had to pay.

"Is that so?" The Premier hums, raising one document close to his face, "Well the report I have here contradicts that statement."

I freeze and so does Eren, my eyes travelling up to the Premier as he raises his sparse grey eyebrows, "It says here that shortly after you became a titan, you proceeded to attack one Mikasa Ackerman."

The room erupts in gasps as all eyes turn to the boy. Mine however turn to the dark haired girl who stood but a few feet away from me. Her features stony as she glares at the grey haired Garrison member, named Rico. Eren gasps himself, his mouth held agape as he too stares at the girl, his teal green eyes wide with shock and guilt.  
 _Wait, he doesn't remember attacking her?_ That means that he cannot recall everything that happens within titan form. Which makes him, not responsible for his actions.

"He doesn't remember the act," I whisper to Levi who is eyeing the boy.

"It would seem that way, wouldn't it," He mumbles back, his stoic features set in a hard glare.

I glance up at the ebony haired Captain, my eyebrows furrowing, "Then surely he cannot be held accountable for his actions?"

Levi shook his head, and glances at Mikasa as she answers the Premier, "Yes it's true, but no matter how you slice it, no one in this room is going to see it that way."

 _Shit, well now there definitely is no helping him._ The Premier isn't going to want to waste rescourses on a lost cause, especially if Eren cannot control himself in titan form.

"...But Eren also saved my life twice before, and both using his titan form. The first when I was about to be eaten by a titan, Eren stepped in and killed it. The second being when he protected me and Armin from cannon fire. These events should also be taken into consideration," The girl answers, her voice strong as she regards the Premier shrewdly.

Nile Dok steps forward, his face grim, a smirk playing with his lips as he calls out to the Premier. _Oh shit, this can't be good._ I turn to look at Levi, fear evident in my eyes as the man continues, "I believe personal feelings have interfered with her testimony. We were conducting our investigation when we came across a shocking discovery."

Eren's face pales as the Commander of the Military Police smirks at him, "When the two were at the tender age of nine years old, they stabbed and killed three adult kidnappers. Granted this was all in self defense but this raises doubts about Eren's humanity and whether we can trust him in the hands of the Scouting Regiment."

Shocked whispers flew around the room. Levi glances down at me, his eyes narrowing as if asking, _'Did you know?'._ I shook my head, muttering under my breath, "Dirty move pig!"

The merchant from earlier regains some of his lost courage and points directly at Mikasa, his features scared, "Maybe she is a monster too!"

"NO!" Eren shouts, his brows furrow as he glares at the man, pulling tightly against his restraints, "I MAY BE A MONSTER! BUT YOU LEAVE HER AND ANYONE ELSE I KNOW OUT OF IT! YOU'RE NOTHING BUT COWARDS! THE LOT OF YOU!"

Levi leans into me, his gaze still fixed on the furious boy as he places his hand on my shoulder, "The boy's got some brass balls, I'll give him that. I would prepare yourself for what's to come next," he whispers as Eren continues to shout at the people in the right wing.

"What do you mean?" I ask as Levi slips away from me and takes a step back away from the railings and slips into the crowd. I try and follow him but the Commander puts his hand on my shoulder, stopping me from going further into the crowd behind me. I search the crowd, my eyes flitting over the faces as I try to find the Captain, but to no avail. He seems to have vanished, but then again it's easy when you're fairly short statured. I cast my eyes back to Eren, his eyes narrowing dangerously as he yells at the Commander of the Military Police.

"JUST SHUT YOUR MOUTHS AND PUT YOUR FAITH IN ME!" The entire courtroom silenced by Eren's parting words, steam rolling off his shoulders. _I don't care about the other's faith in you, Eren. But know mine has always been with you!_ In that moment I felt a sense of pride wash over me as he declares his intensions to the courtroom, not one person making a sound. The Premier seems impressed with his words, nodding in agreement, however Nile Dok was most definitely not pleased. His brows furrowing further over his eyes as he addresses the soldier beside him, "Take aim damn it!"

All of a sudden my vision of Eren was blocked by a familiar silhouette of the Captain as he struck Eren across the face with his boot. A loud shrill clatter rang across the room as a tooth flew across the floor. My mouth held open in shock as Levi landed blow after blow on the poor boy, as if he were taking out all his frustration and pent up anger on him. His knee colliding with Eren's face, kicking him in the ribs. Levi stamps down on Eren's head, crushing the boy's face into the marble floor, "What you're in need of boy, is not a good talking to. But to be taught a lesson. And nothing instills dicipline like pain, you just happened to be in perfect kicking range," Levi mutters, resuming his vicious onslaught on Eren.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw Mikasa get hauled back by Armin, grabbing her arms as we watched the Captain continue to beat Eren like a dog. I wince at the deep cracks echoing from Eren's chest and his gasping breaths as he tries to breathe. His nose dripping in blood, his mouth coated in saliva and the blood bubbling up from his throat. His face sweaty, swollen and bruised. I felt my own blood boil as I watched the Captain beat the living shit out of the boy, my anger rolling off my shoulders. My teeth gnash together on my tongue as I try not to loose my cool. I now fully understand what Levi meant when he said I should prepare for what was to happen next. The Commander's hand still squeezing my shoulder to keep me in place.

"Hang on Levi," Nile approaches, his voice wary as he extends a hand out to the Captain. The Captain glances up at Nile, his face nonchalant as he regards the man, "What is it?" he chides, his foot resting on Eren's face, practically pinning him to the metal pole of his restraints.

"It could be dangerous, what if he gets mad and turns into a titan?" Nile asks worriedly, his eyes flitting from the boy to the Captain.

"What of it?"

"What do you mean what of it? We will all be killed!" Nile shouts in a hysterical voice at the nonchalant Captain.

Levi deals Eren one last kick to the face, he collapses on the ground, groaning in serious pain, "You're the ones who want to dissect him right?" Levi asks, towering over Eren's hunched, broken form. My eyes sear with the approaching tears as I glare daggers into the Captain's back. I have always trusted in his actions, that there was always a reason, but for some reason I couldn't bring myself to be able understand if there was a reason behind all this.

"The reports say he killed over twenty titans whilst in titan form, only stopping due to exhaustion. And yet I still managed to take him down," Levi explains, as he stares at the shocked Commander, "So before you torment the beast, just consider the fact, can you actually kill him?"

I glance at Erwin, swiping away my tears before I raise my arm up in the air, "Sir, I have a proposal to make."

The Premier turns to me, his cool eyes assessing me, "And who are you Soldier?"

Erwin regards me shrewdly as I turn to face the grey haired man, my brows pulled down over my eyes in a fierce glare, "Lieutenant (F/N) (L/N) sir, second in command in the Special Operations Squad of the Scouting Regiment."

The man nods, his beard swaying slightly with the movement, his glasses glinting off the sunlight, "Proceed."

I nod and turn my gaze back to Eren as I spoke, my eyes calculating how much grief I would give the Captain after all this was over. My mind reeling as I pull at the first idea that comes into my head, _I'll just have to think as I talk._

"If you were to allow Eren into our custody, I suggest in taking Eren out on an expedition beyond the walls to test his control of his titan ability. You would be able to look over the expedition results yourself," I pause, gauging the Premier's reaction, to which he only nods, "If Eren can control his titan ability then he would be allowed to be reinstated fully as a soldier within our ranks, then we can make preparations for Erwin's proposal."

"And how would you handle the situation if he were unable to control this titan ability?" Zackley questions, rubbing his temples.

"Then either myself or Captain Levi will deal with him, unless you would rather we return him to Military Police custody."

Zackley nods in agreement before turning his harsh gaze onto the Captain, "And would you be suited to do so Captain?"

"If what your asking is can I take him down? Then yes, I can kill him if the situation called for it."

The Premier hums in approval, closing his eyes and shifting in his seat, "Then I have made my decision, Eren Jaeger will be placed under the careful supervision of Captain Levi and Lieutenant (L/N) in the Scouting Regiment, until such a time as his control over this ability can be varified. That is all, the rest of you are dismissed."

With that Premier Darius Zackley left, gathering his belongings before standing and sauntering out of the door. Soldiers, citizens, merchants alike al let the vicinity while I stood next to the Commander, completely shellshocked that my proposal actually worked.

"Nice thinking Lieutenant," Erwin praises, slapping my shoulder in aproval, "I am very impressed. You really have a knack for this."

I nod, unable to look at the man as I round the railings and barrel straight for Eren. His injured form causing rage to seer through me as I turn on Levi. He shrugs, wiping a loose strand of his hair out of his eyes, "I told you to prepare yourself," he mutters, his face as stoic and nonchalant as ever.

"Maybe so, but don't you think you overstepped the mark?" I growl at him, my fists shaking by my side as I close the distance between us.

"No I don't think I did. We got our point across, and now we have gained custody of him. That is all that matters, just let it go."

An inhuman growl erupts from my chest, a hot steam rolling off my body as I punch Levi square in the jaw. My hand searing in pain as I recoil fist away from him, my self control all but gone. I wanted to hit him again and again, to pay for causing Eren such unnecessary pain, but I hesitate. _I don't want to do this, I don't want to hurt him. I am not a monster!_ He staggers slightly, clutching his cheek as I turn my back on him and unchain Eren, hoisting him up and walking him away from the stunned Captain.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven ~ New Home

Reader's prov.

After the Court Marshal, Commander Erwin thought it best that we take Eren to a secure location to protect him from other soldiers and civilians. It was a smart plan, however it was rather annoying to have to move the Special Operations Squad out to the old HQ building just south of the wall. If the Scouting Regiment were to need us, it would be a long trek before we would be able to give aid to anyone. However, both Captain Levi and I trust the Commander implicitly. And so the next morning, much to the others disgruntled protests, we set out for our new home, for the next month at least.  
Hidden securely by a forest of forty metre trees, a large glistening river and nestled next to the mountains just to the west, there was no way that anyone would be able to stumble onto the fortress by accident. They would have to have had previous knowledge of the place in order to find it.

Small animals scamper across the forest floor, steering clear of the horses that travelled along the worn pathway. Birds flew in and out of the trees and soared high above our heads, chirping happily. A soft breeze rustled through the leaves of the trees, the branches creaking and groaning as we passed through. Eld, Gunther and Petra were up front chatting away happily, Oulo was trying to intimidate Eren in the middle and Captain Levi and I brought up the rear. We were both silent, occasionally circling back to ensure we had not been followed.  
I haven't spoken to him since my outburst in the courtroom. I felt bad for attempting to hurt him, and knew I should apologise. However I still couldn't get over the fact that he deserved everything, after all, Eren didn't deserve to be beaten within an inch of his life just to prove a point that he could control him. I could sense that Eren was wary of the raven haired man, but I could hardly blame him.  
I haven't spoken to Eren since the Court Marshal either. Not because I didn't want to, but mainly because I have been trying to deal with my anger which has lead to having nightmares again. I would wake up multiple times from having terrifying nightmares. Odd ones at that, some where there is blood on my hands and mouth, my squad is dead all around me. Others where I am fighting against my squad while they try and cut me down with their pairing blades. Every time I would wake up, I could taste blood in my mouth, my whole body shivering and feverishly hot. So hot that I would be giving off a light steam even if the air was warmer.  
My horse swung his head at Levi's, playfully nipping him on the neck. Our horses clearly oblivious to us not communicating. I glance at the man from the corner of my eye, his steel eyes resting on me as he pats his horse and strokes his mane. I smile slightly at the man before sighing, "I'm sorry about yesterday."

The onyx haired man nods gently, his eyebrows narrowing slightly over his feline like eyes, "What's done is done. There is no point regretting it," he murmurs, just low enough that I can hear him, "After all, we both need to work together in protecting and keeping an eye on the brat. I'd rather do that without this shit hanging over our heads."

I smile at his comment, "Do you always have to bring shit into the conversation?" I ask, quirking my eyebrow playfully. I steered my horse closer to his so I could nudge his shoulder with mine. A playful gesture, of which only I could do to the man who is practically like a brother to me.

"Did I just make everything shitty?" He chuckles lightly.

I giggle, causing Oulo's horse to miss step, a sharp cry coming from the grey haired man as blood flew up from his mouth into the air. Petra howls with laughter as she turned to see what had happened, Gunther and Eld both shake their heads from side to side. Levi grumbles under his breath as Eren turned to glance at me. I couldn't help but laugh harder at Oulo's pain, after all the man was a stuck up pig. Granted he was a fantastic soldier with one of the highest lone titan kill numbers, however it doesn't mean the man should remain a pompous know-it-all.  
Eren's eyes shone brightly in the natural light, his teal green eyes shimmering as he stares at me. I smile back at him and watch up ahead as the HQ building comes into view.

A large castle-like structure appears in a small clearing, the light shining down on the moss-covered bricks. Ivy wound its way up the sides of the building and clung to the roof. The glass stained and murky, unable to allow any natural light into the building. The cobbled ground littered with rubbish and weeds.  
I sigh through my nose, knowing exactly what this will mean. _Cleaning duty... hooray!_

* * *

Eren's prov.

I glance up at the towering castle, my mouth agape as I took in the beautiful structure. Everyone else looked at the beautiful structure with such a look on their faces that could only betray as unenthusiastic and disgusted. The Captain and the Lieutenant were over by the stables, tending to their horses. The Captain's expression was quite clearly disgusted by the state of the place, whereas the Lieutenant merely glances over the towering building in awe. I smile as I run up the stirrups and adjust my saddle on my horse. The dark bay animal shook her head and turns her head toward my arm, her eyes glowing angrily as I hoist the girth leather out of the buckle and relieve her of the leather on her back, before leading her over to the stable with the rest of the horses.  
She seems more apprieciative now that I had relieved her of her saddle and rubs her head against my shoulder. I pet her muzzle before I turn to see the Lieutenant walking over towards me.

She smiles at me and flips her long (H/C) hair over her shoulder as she makes her way over to me. Her eyes glowing in the bright sunlight, her plump lips pulled up at the corners. As she nears toward me, the Captain begins to move over to the other members of the Special Operations Squad, ordering them to begin cleaning, whatever that means.

"Eren?" the Lieutenant says, stopping just in front of me. Even though she was shorter than me, her stance commanded respect. _I wonder if she will ever tell me how she managed to get to such a high status position within such a short period of time?_

I salute her, a low thud on my chest as my fist collided with my padded uniform, "Yes Lieutenant (L/N)?"

"We are going to be cleaning the upper floors, while the others sort the ground floor and basement levels," she says, her tone slightly annoyed as she places on hand on her hip, her eyes staring straight into mine.  
I nod my head and move along with her to the Captain who is handing out brooms and face scarfs. I stare at the scarf in confusion, however I do not question the Captain's methods. I might have be more wary of the man since the Court Marshal, but in truth, if he didn't show the court that he could control me so effectively, then there was no doubt that I could be dead right now.

The Lieutenant leads me up through the building until we get to the second floor, her (E/C) gaze flitting from either sides of the long corridor, "Alright, you take half and I will take the other. I will check on you in an hour or so," she murmurs as she places her scarf around her face. Covering her nose and mouth as she ties a highly skilled knot at the base of her neck before walking off in the other direction.

"Wait!" I call out, my hand flying out to grab her wrist. She tenses under my grasp, her soft skin is warm to the touch, however I could feel her muscles contracting under my fingers. I release her, a blush creeping up my neck and around to my ears, "I wanted to ask you something."

She sighs and turns around, her eyes pinning me to the spot, "Eren, any questions you may have about me, my rank or how I managed to escape Shiganshina can wait. The Captain would like premises clean and dust free before we may be allowed to rest. Questions such as these can be answered at any time, however this is not the time or place," she explains before turning on her heel and making her way down the hall and stepping into the first room. The wooden door slamming shut behind her, signalling the end of our conversation.  
I gape at the space where she had just accommodated, _how could she be so callous and cold hearted? I just want to know how she is alive, how she managed to survive Shiganshina without being helped, how she managed to get out? Was it too much of me to ask, or was it just too painful?_ I sigh and tie my scarf around my face and head down the hall, away from the Lieutenant.

* * *

Reader's prov.

I stare into space. The dusty air filling my lungs as I study the wooden carvings on a small wooden desk, tracing the wood with my fingertips. Small tears fall from my eyes as I recall Eren's hurt expression when I refused to tell him how I ended up here. In ways, I want to tell him so badly, to have someone who was there understand. But I couldn't face up to my demons. It's bad enough I have frequent nightmares about that day, but there was no way I was able to even begin to understand how to process the raw and completely undealt with emotions I had bottled up for years. I ran from everything, left it all behind. And that is how I would like it to stay, to stay in the past.

A knock at the door startles me as I pick my broom up from the corner of the room. I don't answer, because I already know who it is. Having been in his presence for four years definitely allowed me to be able to anticipate the man's arrival. The door creaked on its hinges as it swung open, the onyx haired man standing there. A scarf on his head and one around his neck, his nonchalant eyes staring directly at me. He thunders into the room and begins to clean the windows, his gaze often turning to me when I sniff or wipe my nose on the back of my sleeve.

"What is the matter?" He asks as he continues to wipe down the window.

I sigh, turning to the man as I begin sweep around him, "It's nothing."

"Well it clearly isn't nothing if you are crying about it," He murmured, his voice harsh as he places the cloth down and turns to face me, pulling his face scarf down by his neck. I groan, how did it end up that this man could read me so well?  
"You barely cry, even when you've had nightmares. So what has brought all of the tears and emotions on?"

I glance up at him, his face nonchalant, his eyebrows curving slightly over his feline eyes. His silvery hues displaying concern.  
"I don't know, I guess this whole situation has me out of my head," I reply, knowing full well the Captain would push further, "Eren keeps asking me about Shiganshina. How I escaped and why I am in the Scouting Regiment."

Levi raises one eyebrow, placing one hand on his hip, "What do you mean, why you're in the Scouting Regiment?"

"I think he means, how did I get here so fast. I am the same age as Eren yet I am already a decorated officer in the Regiment. He doesn't understand that I was only in the Cadet Core for only a short period of time before you took me out and trained me yourself."

The Captain clicks his tongue against his cheek, his mouth set into a grim line, "Then don't you think you should share this information with him. You've already been scolded for what you did by both me and Erwin. There is no doubt that he will try and ask you what you were thinking, but surely if the kid wants to know, you should tell him," he suggests, his tone tired, yet unclear whether it be from the day or whether it's from the conversation itself.

I close my eyes and sigh, "I would tell him. I want to. I just don't want to get hurt by what I haven't dealt with. Surely you of all people should be able to understand that."

He nods once and walks over to me, placing a large hand on my shoulder, "I can't begin to imagine the pain and suffering you went through as a result of what happened five years ago. However Eren will be able to understand. He was there, he lost someone too. You both should be able to understand each other's sufferings and build up your friendship from there. If it doesn't work out then at least you will know. Just make sure to not have any regrets from trying," he explains, a small smile appearing on his lips and he, uncharacteristically, wraps his arms around me in a swift hug before releasing me and continuing to clean the windows.

* * *

It wasn't until well after dark that all the cleaning in the old HQ building had been completed, or at least, all of the insides. It was late, the moon high up in the starry sky. Everyone had long since gone to bed, yet I couldn't bring myself to sleep. My quarters were down in the basement, under my request so I could keep an eye on Eren during the night in case he were to transform into a titan whilst in dream land. The room was dank and dark despite the candle that was burning on the table beside my bed.  
I sat up in the bed, wrapping my arms around my body as I listened to the dead quiet castle. I could hear low murmuring from across the hall so I flung the sheets back and grab the candle before heading out into the dark castle.  
As I step quietly through the darkness, the mumbles got louder and louder. Before eventually I found myself outside Eren's cell. The heavy wooden door locked from the outside, a small barred window at the top revealed Eren's shaking form as he toss' and turns in his bed. The sheets tangling around his legs, the chains shaking around his wrists as he struggles. His voice high-pitch as if he were begging for whatever it was that was haunting him in his dreams to stop and leave him be.  
I bit my lip hard. I want to go in there, to comfort him. To tell him everything was going to be alright, but how could I after the way I treated him today.

My thoughts were interrupted by a loud, piercing scream. I stood on my tiptoes and glance through the barred window. Eren was fighting in his sleep, his hands ripping at his chest as he threw himself all over the area of his bed. His mouth held wide open as he screamed again. The veins in his neck popping out with the sheer pressure as he continues to thrash around.  
I quickly, with trembling fingers, remove the key from around my neck and fling the door open. The wooden door crashing back as it hit the wall behind. I propel forward, dropping the candle as I fall to my knees, grazing them on the cold, stone ground as I try and shake Eren awake.

"Eren! Wake up!" I order. But he doesn't wake, he continues to thrash around on the bed as if something were trying to kill him. I bite my lip again and carefully sat on the bed, bringing my leg over his and straddled his pelvis, squeezing his legs together. He bucks, trying to throw me off him, but I keep hold of him by grabbing his arms and holding them above his head before bringing my face closer to his, "Eren! It's me, (F/N)! Wake up!"

His eyes sprang open. His teal green eyes glowing with fear as he stares up at the ceiling, not seeing me at all. I take a breath as I carefully hold his hands with one of mine and caress his messy hair with my fingertips, "It's okay. You were having a nightmare."  
He laid there for a few minutes, his chest rising and falling swiftly as if he had run laps all day. His body drenched in sweat, his skin sticky and hot, causing his clothes to stick to him like a second skin. Slowly his eyes began to focus in the dim light. His hues staring straight at me as he came to grips with his surroundings.

"What happened?" he asks as I slowly release his hands and sit up. He lifts himself up onto his arms, wiping his face with one hand.

"You were having a nightmare. Must have been a pretty bad one since you were thrashing around as if someone were trying to kill you," I murmur, "Do you know what it was about? Your nightmare?"

His face falls, a dark aura falling across his features, "I... I don't remember. All I know is it's the same one I've been having for years. One moment I'm able to recall what happened, others I will completely forget."

I sigh, swiping a stray lock of hair from my face, "Must be pretty damn scary for you to act like that."  
Eren nods in agreement. He is silent for a moment before he spoke up again, his voice unsure, "Um... Can you get off me please?" he asks, his eyes wary as his glance flits from me to where I am sitting. I glance down, a blush dusting over my cheeks as I hop off him and sit back down on the bed, "Thanks."

I smile back at him, still embarrassed. The silence between us thick enough to slice with a knife. I hung my head, staring into the flame of the candle that was on the floor. I bit my lip and rub my arm, the slight chill of the cell getting to me.

"Can I ask you something?" Eren questions, his head bowed, yet I could still see the caution in his eyes. How his body was angled away from me in case I were to verbally attack him.

"Sure," I mumble, knowing full well what he was going to ask.

Eren cleared his throat, his voice small and timid, "These nightmares never seem to go away. No matter what I've tried, they never leave. But... I guess what I am asking is..." he pauses, gazing up at me, his teal green eyes filled with sadness, "Will you stay with me tonight?"

I gape at him, completely misreading the situation. I glance down at my fingers as I twirled them together, "Of course. If it helps you sleep then I will stay with you," I whisper, standing from the bed and walking over to shut the door. The wooden door creaked loudly on its hinges as I swung it shut. I turned and faced Eren who was still sitting on the bed, his legs crossed and his elbows resting on his thighs. He shook slightly, although I couldn't tell whether it was from the cool air, or whether the nightmare had really shaken him up.  
I pad over to the candle, picking it up and setting it on the bedside unit, "Are you sure you're going to be alright if I stay here with you?" I ask, rubbing my arms gently.

Eren glances up at me, his eyes set hard as he regards me. His jaw ticking slightly, "You mean am I going to hurt you?" he spat. I recoil slightly, not expecting the harsh tone from him, "No, that's not what I meant at all," I growl, crossing my arms over my chest, "If I was scared of you, scared that you would hurt me, why would I agree to staying with you?"

His eyes soften. His hand scrubbing his face as he breathes out a long, tired sigh, "I guess I just thought you might be just as scared of me, like the rest of them are. I didn't mean anything by it. I'm just tired of everyone treating me like I am some damn monster."

I nod my head, stepping over to him and perching on the side of the bed. He flomps down and pulls the sheets away, allowing me to crawl in beside him before he throws the sheet back over us both. I lean over and blow out the candle and we are both submerged in darkness. There is no light, nothing at all. All I can hear is Eren's gentle breathing behind me. I lean back into the bed and rest my head against the pillow, biting my lip furiously as I try to think of what to say, "Eren?"

"Hm," he hums quietly.  
I take a quick breath before I continue, "A soldier from the Scouting Regiment got me out of Shiganshina."

I heard a gasp from behind me, but I ignored it and continued, "The Scout told me he heard what was happening and doubled back to see if he could help with evacuating the city. He was slaying titans when he found me in my house. A titan had just devoured my family when he found me and dragged me away. He brought me to the boats and got me on board before the armoured titan broke through Wall Maria.  
"I didn't know where you guys were so I just left it. No one knew who I was or how old I was so that year I joined the Cadets and began my training. Captain Levi saw me the next year while I was in ODM training and asked the Commandant if he could pull me out of the Cadets and train me himself. Which is exactly what he did."

Silence befell us both, all I could hear was mine and Eren's steady breathing as I wait for what was to come next. I feel his hand on my shoulder as he turns me to face him. I could just make out the outline of his face and shoulders, "Why are you telling me this? I thought you didn't want to discuss it with me."

I shook my head, "It's not that I didn't want to discuss it with you. It's just that it is still so painful for me. I haven't processed it at all. And I just wanted to bottle it up and forget about it all. But I guess now that I have someone who was there to talk to, maybe I can finally have the strength to deal with it all."

I could hear the smile in his voice as he crushes me to his chest, "Thank you for telling me." I tense up, my muscles going rigid against him, my breathing quicker. I close my eyes and try and stabilise my breathing. He notices my tense reaction as he releases me slowly, "Why can't you stand people touching you?" he asks, pain evident in his voice. Slowly I pluck up the courage to answer, wrapping my arms around his waist in the process, wanting to feel his arms around me again, even if they seemed to make me panic, "Because I don't want to get hurt again, but I am dealing with it," I whisper as he brings his arms back around me. Slowly my muscles relax as I breathe in his scent, my arms no longer rigid and stiff.  
"I understand that completely," Eren murmurs sleepily as he rests his head against the pillows. I gently move so that I am resting my head on his chest and close my eyes, listening to the rhythmic beat of his heart, his breathing deep and soft as he falls into a peaceful sleep.

"Goodnight Eren," I whisper as I am pulled into a deep sleep.


End file.
